My Qb's, My Princess, And Me
by JacobBlackk
Summary: Bella swan- Struggling mother of a baby girl and sole guardian of her teenage brother meets Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen- Very famous, Quarterback of the Dallas Cowboys. How can a simple girl cope in such a complicated life? (Ah-AU)
1. Chapter 1:Edward Cullen

**So I'm only going to continue if I know people like this. So I know this is probably a lot to ask, but I wont continue unless I get 10 reviews. Then I know people really enjoy it, and know it's a worth my time. Thanx**

**Chapter One: Edward Cullen**

* * *

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" My little brother chanted, his eyes were wide as we stared across the park. I looked at him with a smirk.

"What some cute girl over there or something?"

Brian had the audacity too look at me with disgust. He motioned toward a group of guys playing football, "That's Edward Cullen."

I looked over at the guys and studied the guy he was talking about. His bronze hair bounced off the light, and contrasted well with his green eyes. He was gorgeous. "He's cute!"

Brian looked at me again, with disgust, "Bells!" He whined, "That's the quarterback for the Cowboys! What the hell is he doing in a park!?"

"Well I mean we do live in Dallas Bry," I teased.

"This is serious! He's like my idol! And he's standing fifty feet away! I have to go talk to him. None of the guys will believe me, you have to take my picture with him." He was deadly serious.

"Okay," I nodded with a sigh. "Let me get Lucy." I went to the sandbox and grabbed Lucy out of it, she wasn't too pleased with her uncle at the moment.

Brian hesitantly made his way over, very slowly I may add. When he finally got over the oldest gentleman looked at us with a smile, "Can we help you guys?"

Brian was gawking, literally almost drooling. I nudged him with my elbow and he grunted then forced his eyes to meet Edwards. "I Uh, I you, you're like my idol dude. Um.."

Edward grinned, "Thanks kid. What's your name?"

Brian's face broke out into a grin. "Brian!"

"You play?"

Brian nodded rapidly, "I'm the QB." He said almost shyly.

"Really?" Edward asked surprised. "You look young?"

"He's a freshman, but the quarterback of the varsity team. He's pretty talented." I bragged, with a smile.

"Bells!" Brian hissed, obviously embarrassed.

Edward chuckled, "It's nothing to be embarrassed by buddy," suddenly he looked at me. "And what is your name?"

I blushed slightly and looked away, "I'm bella. And this is my daughter, Lucy."

He smiled. "Well hello Bella, hi Lucy!" He then glanced over at another man. "Should we wait on your husband before taking the picture?" Edward asked seriously.

I smiled, "Nope. No husband. Just Lucy, Brian, and I."

Edward's head rose slightly to meet my eyes, he had a sexy grin that made my knees slightly weak just by a glance. "Hey Josh, take our picture would you?"

The man nodded and took Edwards phone from him then looked at us expectantly. I shifted Lucy to my hip and Edward stood beside me wrapping his arm around my shoulder, with his other hand on Brian's shoulder. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" We all chorused.

When he snapped the picture we all moved further away, "Wait, how are we going to get the picture?" I asked confused.

Edward grinned, "Guess you'll just have to give me your number so I can send it to you."

I smiled shyly and looked away, "Guess so."

Edward and I stared at each other a second, his smile slowly grew as he stared into my eyes. I stared back, it was like slow motion, and the earth was bringing us together. "Mama, Who's that?" Lucy suddenly asked, making us break apart.

"Um this is Edward," I chocked out as I looked at my baby girl. Her big brown eyes blinked innocently up at him, while her long hair was slowly falling out of her bun.

"Eddard'."

"Right," he chuckled. "You're too cute!"

"I'm cute?"

"Very." Edward chuckled.

"Um I hate to interrupt and everything but Bella I have football practice, and I'm already 10 minutes late. If I don't get there soon coach will blow a gasket." Brian said awkwardly.

I nodded slightly and held out my hand to Edward, he took it and shook it slightly. "It was very nice too meet all of you. Here's my number," I said quickly, taking out a pen from my purse and writing it on Edwards hand.

Edward smiled, "Nice too meet you too. Bye Lucy, Brian." He paused and grinned at me, "Bye beautiful brown eyes."

I smirked, "You probably use that line on everyone."

Edward shook his head, "I've only called one other woman beautiful," my heart dropped at the aspect of him having a wife or girlfriend I didn't even think of that! "And that's my mother."

"Bellllla!" Brian whined, Lucy started wiggling around in my arms as well.

"Sorry... Duty calls."

Edward nodded and waved us one final goodbye as I reluctantly turned and left with my kiddos. When we got in the car Brian smirked at me, "What?" I asked innocently.

"You so got the hots for him. And he likes you too."

"What?" I asked as I turned to leave the parking lot, I glanced back at Lucy and she was already knocked out. "How do you know he likes me?"

Brian rolled his eyes, "You're so clueless Bella."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, it's true I am very clueless. Then again I haven't dated since before Lucy. Lucy was sort of a mistake, I was broken up with my ex boyfriend and let him trick me into bed. I faced the consequences too when he told me he would rather cut off both his feet then have a child with me. He tried to get me to abort her, but I wouldn't do it. When she was months old I certainly struggled, hell we still struggle.

Getting Brian's football dues paid off every year takes a lot, but he loves it and I won't refuse him something he's so passionate about.

I dropped Bry off and headed home. Our home isn't exactly something special. It's broken down, and old, and looks abandoned from certain angles but it's ours.

Brian has his own room, then I share a room with Lucy. It isn't exactly desired, but on my salary we can't ask for much more. I'm a waitress at a local steak house, and I get more money than a teacher, but it still is very hard to maintain my kids expenses without any help. And I make sure we all have nice clothes, so people don't look down on us.

That may sound petty, but in all honesty that's how I choose to spend my money. So that we never have to be subjected to other people's rudeness, I put money into buying nice clothes.

When we got home I took Lucy inside and laid her in the couch so she could finish napping. Then went to start laundry, my phone buzzed from across the room and I glanced up before finishing my last piece of clothing and going to pick it up.

_Here's the pics! I know we don't really know each other very well. And I hate to come out like a stalker or something, but you're special bella. I really want to get to know you more. _

_-Edward Cullen_

I read the message then Re read it once again and grinned wide.

_Thanks Edward, and you're special too! I would love to get to know you more as well. Maybe we can just text for now though, unless you recommend something more?_

_-Bella _

I sat my phone down anxiously and went to get Lucy as she stirred, "Mama. I'm hungry."

"I know baby, I'm starting supper soon. Here, eat a graham cracker to hold you over."

My phone buzzed and I nearly knocked Lucy down to grab it off the bar, _how about coffee? We could go out for some tomorrow, you can bring Lucy along if you need too! I would say Brian too but I'm sure he has school. _

_-Edward_

_Yep! I'll bring Lucy but you're right Brian can't come! He'll be pissed lol!_

_-Bella_

_Haha! I'll make it up to Him, can't wait see you soon my beautiful brown eyes! ;) _

_-Edward _

I smirked at the message and gently laid my phone down then went to play dress up with Lucy, when Brian got home later on we ate spaghetti and I broke the news to him. "Can I please skip school!? Please bells!?"

"Absolutely not."

"But bella!" He whined.

"No. Brian, it's only September, school just started. No."

Brian gave me a nasty look before stomping up the stairs. He slammed his plate into the sink on the way up, which caused Lucy to burst into tears.

"Brian Carter!" I screeched up the stairs.

He gently came to the top of the stairs as I stood at the bottom and crossed his arms at me. "What?" He spat.

I frowned. "I understand that you're upset but there was no reason for that. You scared your niece half to death, and broke a plate. If you ever act like that again you'll be grounded for the week. Do you understand me?"

Brian looked guilty then, "Yes." He said sorrowfully then slowly walked down the stairs. "I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to scare you." He mumbled, picking her up and cuddling her to him. I might have just melted a little bit.

"Brian, buddy. If everything goes smoothly with Edward we will see him again, and I promise next time you can go with us." I smiled.

"Really?" Brian grinned.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"Well then, you better not screw it up." He teased.

"Oh I'll try not too," I sighed, nudging him with my hip. And just like that we fell back into a comfortable brother/sister relationship. "Now get upstairs, go to sleep." I mumbled, smacking him on the butt as he went.

"Ow!" He whined.

"Next time don't have an attitude," I ordered in a kidding way, then shooed him off.

I took Lucy into my arms and pulled her hair back from her face. "What do you think cutie? Does mommy have a chance? He's a pretty big deal. I don't know about this." I sighed.

"I like Eddard," she announced.

I giggled, "Yeah baby. I like Edward too."


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful Brown Eyes

**Chapter two: Beautiful Brown Eyes**

**secret: reviews make me want to update... sorry not sorry?**

* * *

"Brian! Your ride is here!" I yelled up the stairs. Our house is a wreck. There are cups everywhere and clothes hanging off the back of chairs. Lucy's toys are spread everywhere just waiting to attack your feet at every turn. Then there's Brian's football crap taking up the entrance to the door. Thank god I'm meeting Edward at the coffee shop. "Brian!" I yelled annoyed when he didn't come.

Suddenly my not so little brother came barreling down the stairs. His brown hair spiked more than usual. And his bright blue eyes nearly glow in comparison with his dark skin, we may look alike in the face but our skin and eyes are polar opposites. Brian was always on the smaller side, but football, and puberty are starting to shape him into a man. He's about 5'10 now. A lot taller than me, and his abs are growing by the day. He's capable to be a heart breaker, hopefully I've taught him better.

"Sorry Bells," he mumbled on his way out. He gave me a kiss on the cheek then was out the door.

"Love you too!" I sighed at the closed door.

I fell into the couch, last night wasn't exactly the funnest of nights. Lucy was up all night with her legs hurting. The doctor says it's because she's growing. Poor baby would just lay there and cry and I couldn't do anything but hold her in my arms and let her cry. At only three, it isn't easy to talk reason

I felt my eyes fluttering closed and forced them back open, I can't fall asleep! Lucy will be awake soon. Slowly I felt myself drifting away; well maybe for just a minute...

"Mommy wake up!" A little voice yelled, I launched up from the couch in shock and looked too see my baby sitting on my stomach. Lucy sat grinning at me, her whole face has crayon marks lined up it, and part of her hair seems to be colored as well.

"Lucy!" I scolded, and jumped up. Lucy jumped and her eyes slowly started welling up with tears. "Luce," I sighed, "Why did you do this? Wait how did you get out of your crib?"

" I Climbed mama." She blinked innocently up at me.

I sighed and threw my head in my hands, "Lucy... Why did you draw on your face?" I sighed, wiping off what I could. I stood and shifted her to my hip then stomped to the kitchen, Lucy's eyes started tearing up again.

"I sowwy mommy. I wanna be pwetty like you." She said as I sat her on the counter.

I snapped my head to my daughters and criticized her with my eyes. "Lucy McKenna! You're the most beautiful little girl I know."

"Make, up!" She stuttered out. I blew out a breath I was holding and started chuckling, oh my darling.

"You wanted to wear makeup?" Lucy nodded seriously up at me. I turned to the sink and put water on a paper towel then cleaned off her face. "First rule of makeup. Use actual makeup." I teased. Lucy giggled, "And secondly. Make up doesn't make you beautiful. It just helps highlight your natural beauty." I don't think Lucy understood what I said, but she nodded like she did and that was enough for me.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

I looked at the clock to see the time and it read 1:30. Holy shit! "Edward! Crap!" I plucked Lucy off the counter and ran back to the living room there were seven missed calls, and ten text messages. Edward thought I stood him up. "Mommy you okay?"

I looked at my daughter then back at my phone. How could I screw this all up? Dammit! I sat Lucy in the floor and ran to my room. I leaned against the door and nearly fell to the floor. I slid the screen to call him back, "Hello?" A voice answered on the second ring.

My throat dried up and I suddenly didn't know what to say; to Edward, the Quarterback of the Dallas Cowboys. "Edward I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stand you up I promise! Oh I'm so sorry it's just that Lucy was up all night and I was so tired and I shouldn't have fallen asleep... Then Lucy and the crayons and."

"Bella!" Edward laughed. "It's not that big a deal. Don't sweat it, I know you have other responsibilities. How about tonight I come over and cook you supper? You and your little family."

"You cook?" I asked instead of answering.

Edward snorted. "What just because I'm a jock, I can't cook?"

"I didn't say that."

"No it was just implied," there was a comfortable teasing to his tone.

"Maybe," I sighed back with a jostle to my tone, we sounded light and carefree. Wait am I flirting? Do I even know how to flirt?

"Maybe I should just show you how a real manly jock cooks then baby," I blushed at his words. I bit my bottom lip, a nervous habit I haven't used in years.

"Okay... What about 6ish?"

"6 is perfect... I'll see you then my beautiful brown eyes."

"Wait!" I yelled before he could hang up. "Um just In case you need to know Lucy is allergic to peanuts, and Brian is allergic to sushi... Well actually most fish. Bummer for my dad." I said in one breath.

Edward chuckled, "Thanks Bella... That's good to know. I was thinking chicken Alfredo and garlic bread. All good on the garlic right? No vampires?"

"No vampires." I grinned.

"Good, good."

"Mommy!" My eyes focused down the hall on Lucy, "Sorry Edward gotta go. See you tonight! Bye." I said then quickly hung up.

When I returned to the living room Lucy was laying upside down on the couch, "Mommy watch Beauty with Lucy?"

I giggled and threw myself down on the couch then grabbed Luce and tickled her against my side. "Sure baby. But after this we have to clean. Edward is coming over tonight."

"Eddard!?"

"Yes, Eddard." I laughed, I read somewhere that you aren't supposed to copy poor speech because then a child thinks it's cute or okay, but she's one and a half, I'm sorry but it's slightly cute hearing her say Eddard.

"K mommy," she sighed against me. Something tells me she won't make it through this movie. "Then after we clean will Bry be home?"

I nodded and she seemed content with that. Thirty minutes into the movie Lucy was out cold. I let her sleep and picked up everything, I threw all Brian's things in his room. I may pick it up but I'm not cleaning for him, he's fourteen he's perfectly capable.

When I walked in his room I noticed the dirty sheets and rolled my eyes, ugh boys. I sat down the laundry basket and slowly took of the sheets. When I yanked it off something fell out of the sheet. I went to pick it up and all I saw were boobs. I gasped and jumped back away from his bed.

With wide eyes I walked to it and picked it up. I started flipping through the magazine boobs, more boobs. More... Oh god. I shuttered and threw it back under the bed as the images got worse and worse. I quickly ran from the room and tried to get the images out of my head.

How can my baby brother have those things!? Wait if he has that does that mean he's been into more stuff than I realize? I mean he's never brought a girl home unless it's Aubree, his best friend. Wait what if he and Aubree have a thing!? Oh my god.

I quickly rushed back to the laundry and threw it all down the stairs then decided to wake Lucy. I really need a distraction right now. I ran around to the couch and gently shook her awake. Her little eyes slowly fluttered open, "Mommy so pretty." Her little head moved in all directions to view our clean living room.

I snorted, "Yeah baby. It's pretty!"

I played in the floor with Lucy for a while, when the door bell rung I was a little shocked. I stood up and unruffled myself then went for the door. "Eddard here?"

I nodded at my daughter and went to open the door. Edward stood in all his glory at the door, when I opened it he sent me a sexy grin that sent shutters throughout my body. His hands were in his pocket and he seemed cool, calm, and collected.

"Hi." I squeaked.

Edward chuckled and moved forward to hug me, when he pulled back he rubbed his finger down my cheek, then rested it below my chin. "Hello my beautiful brown eyes."

I looked down at the ground. "Edward you don't even know me."

He pulled my chin up and forced me to look at him. "Doesn't mean I can state facts. And trust me Bella, those eyes make my heart go crazy." He walked in my house then wagged his finger at me. "I don't know what it is about you Isabella Swan, but you entice me." He said the word entice with a hard T and I shivered, damn this man.

"Eddard!" Well that ruined the moment.

I closed the door then followed after Edward to the living room. Lucy was in the floor staring at him with giant eyes. "Eddard you a giant."

"Lucy!" I scolded, and put my hand over my mouth.

Edward chuckled and picked her up, he threw her in the air then caught her, giggling erupted through our living room. I smiled softly at them, "Again!" Edward complied and threw her up. "Again!"

He started to throw her but I put my arm on his arm to stop him. "Woah, woah. Chill out, no one needs to get sick."

"Yes ma'am!" Edward saluted, Lucy of course thought this was the funniest thing.

"Okay Luce, I'll turn on Cinderella." Lucy whooped and jumped in the floor to watch her movie. When she got settled Edward went to sit beside her but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, he looked at me skeptically and I nodded for the kitchen. "Lucy loo we'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Lucy nodded transfixed into the movie

I gently grabbed Edwards hand and yanked him into the kitchen, when we actually were alone though I didn't know what to say. So as I stared into his gorgeous countenance somehow what was really on my mind came out, "I found porn in Brian's room." I blubbered out.

Edwards eyes grew to the size of saucers, "What?"

I bit my bottom lip and sat at a stool facing the bar, Edward leaned against the counter facing me. "Well not exactly porn... But some not very appropriate magazines for a fourteen year old!"

Edward snorted and I frowned at him. He gently shook his head at me, "Bella... He's fourteen this is normal."

I scrunched my eyebrows in disgust at him. "Not for my baby brother it isn't!"

Edward moved forward and hugged me too him, I felt a tingle course through my body at the contact. "Bella he's not a baby. Trust me this is all pretty normal."

"Well I'm still throwing them out!"

Edward yanked away and dropped his jaw, "No Bella! The only thing that will do is scar the boy! He will be so embarrassed you can't do that!"

"Well I don't want him objectifying women!"

"Belllllllaaaa..."

I crossed my arms and pouted, "Okay fine. I won't throw them out, but I don't like it!"

Edward absentmindedly kissed my forehand. "No one said you had too. Okay... Now let's cook supper."

I grinned and nodded. Edward was surprisingly an excellent man in the kitchen, better than most women! I would say I have a little up on him though, then again my dream is to open my own restaurant

Lucy poked her head in eventually, "Can I help?"

"Sure!" Edward nodded and sat her on the counter to "help" out I caught myself smiling at them many times.

We heard the door open, Brian's home. I could hear him slinging around his stuff and flinging everything around. "In your room!" I reminded him.

"Ugh!"

I snorted

Clunk, clunk, clunk we heard as he galloped back down the stairs. "Hey Bells is it cool if I... Uh hi Edward?"

I smirked at my little brother, "You were asking?"

"Oh.. Do you care if I go out with the guys after the game tomorrow?"

"Friday, sure. Curfew is 11, and whose parent is going to be there?"

"Scott's older brother," I nodded to that, Scott is Brian's best friend. His parents work out of town and his older brother Derrick mostly takes care of him. They have a younger brother as well, Miles. "So uh, Edward Cullen is in my kitchen..."

Edward smirked, "Yep. Bella missed our coffee date so I thought I would come make you all supper."

Brian looked at me questionably but I just waved him off. Brian looked back at Edward with a smart ass smirk, I know that look. "So you cook?" He snorted. "Do your buddies know about this particular hobby?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "You too? Really? I'm a single guy I can't starve!"

Brian shrugged. "When I get single and old I'm just going to eat out every night."

Edward threw his arms in the air. "Great now I'm single, lonely, Old, and a bad cook. You guys are so nice!"

We all laughed loudly at that. "Eddard you're so funny!" Lucy giggled with glee, she really had no idea why we were laughing so much.

Dinner was good, Lucy sat in my lap and half her pasta ended up in my lap, but that's okay. Brian and Edward talked a bit about football, and how the seasons were going to go. Then I found out more about Edward. For instance, he has a brother and a sister. His family is kind of crazy. His brother and even his brother in law are all very much into football. I never asked the names of these people though, and for some reason Edward never said their names. I bet it's because he's so used to protecting them from the media. He doesn't want to give up their privacy. So he just refers to them as brother/sister.

When dinner was over I led Edward out with a demand to Brian to get Lucy ready for bed. When we walked out I led him by the hand to the front porch and we listened as the bugs made a constant comfortable rhythm in the night's silent shadows. Edward smiled down at me, "I had a really nice time tonight Bella. One of the nicest night I've had in a long time."

I smiled grimly, half kidding and half not. "You'll like me even with a crazy teenage brother and a daughter so young that almost drives me crazy sometimes?"

Edward nodded seriously, "Yes Bella. They are a part of you, they add to who you are. Speaking of that I haven't got to know much about you, let's have a grown up date." He said, as he pulled me closer to him.

"Edward you know my favorite color and my life goals. What else is there to know about me!?" I smirked.

"Your first kiss, your love for something I can't understand. Your life you've had. Why you're alone with a brother and a daughter. How you handle it. And how you're so amazing for somehow being so good at it."

His little speech started out with my giggling then it ended with me looking at him intensely. "Really?" My voice sounded detached and shocked.

"Of course Bella." Edward looked concerned and confused.

"Sorry," I mumbled under my breath. "I'm just not really used to people caring."

Edward caught my chin and forced me to look at him. "Well you deserve much more. And I intend to teach you how much I care."

I stepped back and wrapped my arms around myself. "That's just it... We just met WHY do you care? You shouldn't care."

"But I do Bella. You're incredible, and if you'll let me, I just want to get to know you."

I thought that over a second then looked back at him. "Okay. But this can't be a thing unless you promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"If we get in a fight. Or if we don't work out... You will still be there for Lucy and Brian. I know that's a lot to ask Edward but they need someone. They literally have no one other than me. And for some strange reason... I feel like you're going to be in our lives for a while." After the words were out of my mouth I nearly scolded myself.

Edward smiled and nodded, "I intend not to let you go though my beautiful brown eyes."

I blushed and looked away, is it really possible? Can you really fall for a guy so quick? Something tells me I'm just starting in a long battle for happiness... And somehow I'm okay with that.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support, PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO! Until next week, be nice;)**


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

**Lots of reviews, and I promise I will update this week, Which will be tough considering it's prom week! **

**Chapter 3: First Date**

* * *

"Brian! Don't forget that Lucy is allergic to peanuts."

Brian rolled his eyes at me. He lounged back against the couch with Lucy in his lap. Her hair was up in a messy bun that melted my heart, I couldn't help but pull out my phone and snap a quick photo of them. "Bella!" Brian whined.

"What! It was cute." I shrugged innocently. "Now did you hear about Lucy..."

"Yes. Bella I have taken care of her before. I'm fourteen, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my niece."

I sighed and went to grab Lucy from him, I pulled her too me and hugged her close. "I love you Lucy loo, be good for your uncle okay?" Lucy nodded, making her little bun bob back and forth.

I deposited her back in Brian's lap then gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I know you got this Bry, I just worry about you guys. Lock the door after me okay?" Brian nodded.

I sighed and went for the door before I could reach it Brian yelled out my name I turned and gave him a cocked eyebrow in response. "Just wanted to say you look really pretty tonight Bells. Don't let him treat you wrong, I don't care who he is. My sister deserves the best."

I forced down the lump of emotion in my throat and grinned at my little brother. "Thanks Brian, that means a lot to me."

He nodded and looked back at the TV. I watched him and Lucy for a second longer before walking backwards and closing the door behind me. When I walked out Edward was waiting for me, he came to the door immediately and walked me down then opened the door for me. "Milady."

I smiled easily and slid in his car. This car is no doubt worth more than my house. I ran my hand over the leather and admired it a minute before smiling at him.

I watched my house disappear behind us and blew out a breath. Edward glanced sideways at me, "Concerned?"

I nodded slightly. "I think every parent is. You'll always be nervous for you kids."

Edward nodded seriously.

He glanced at me again and took my hand in his. I couldn't stop the blush that was fighting its way up my cheeks. Good lord Bella you have a child, you're not exactly innocent. Edward smirked at me only making it worse, "I love when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Blush." He chuckled, "You look so young and innocent." I rolled my eyes, I'm so not either of those things. "You look gorgeous tonight by the way."

And cue the annoying blushing all over again, Edward didn't comment but he did chuckle a bit and force the car to move a little faster in the direction of our journey.

When we pulled off on the side of the street to a dirt road my eyes widened and I looked at Edward shocked. He smirked and didn't comment. He took the car down the long dirt road through the mountains. "Are you sure your car is made for this? Won't it mess it up?" I asked nervously.

Edward chuckled, "I don't care about this car Bella... It's just a car."

I frowned, "It's pretty expensive."

"Yeah but I would pay for ten of these cars if it meant you don't have to walk all the way through the woods at night."

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled nonetheless and watched as the trees glowed amongst the full moon.

When we finally reached the top of the rolling mountains I saw a picnic set up overlooking the view. Under one single tree where light bulbs hung. I gasped and looked at Edward. "Did I do good?"

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "More than good Edward."

He smiled brilliantly and held up a finger when I tried to open the door to get out. "Hold that thought," he mumbled quickly and hopped out to my side of the car. He opened the door for me and held out a hand, I took it and let him pull me to my feet.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen."

"No problem Ms. Swan."

He led me over to the blanket and I sat down as did he. "Soooo, why here?"

Edward frowned. "To much?"

"No no!" I said quickly. "I was just wondering why you went to all this trouble! I mean it's our first date."

Edward grinned. "The first date is the most important, at least that's why my dad always taught me."

I nodded, I liked that.

"And also, my life isn't exactly private Bella. I didn't want the paparazzi interrupting our first date. It's none of their damn business. But they don't seem to care."

I grabbed his hand in mine. "I realize what I'm signing up for Edward."

"No Bella. You think you do. You don't realize. Listen, they'll say bad things about you. Petty, stupid things. They'll make stuff up and want you to believe stuff, that isn't true. Promise me something okay?"

I nodded numbly

"Always ask me first. Don't believe things on hearsay."

I frowned at him. "I'm not stupid Edward."

His eyes widened in alarm and he stroked my cheek, "Oh Bella! That's not what I meant I was just trying to warn you."

I nodded, "I know I just don't want you to think you have to worry about me all the time. I'll be fine."

Edward nodded, "I know that. But still I will do anything to protect you, Brian, and Lucy from all the media shit."

I smiled sincerely and nodded, "That means a lot to me Edward."

Edward smiled and nodded. He started leaning in to kiss me I leaned in too. Our eyes locked in a romantic way, and glowed with anticipation. As soon as his lips nearly caught mine I turned my cheek. He looked alarmed I grinned at him and ran away. Then grinned at his sitting form on the blanket, "You aren't supposed to kiss on the first date Mr. Cullen."

Edward stood with a goofy grin on his face, "I've always heard that you weren't supposed to kiss and tell." He moved ever so slightly toward me, like a cat about to prance. "Who said anyone would tell?"

He moved again closer this time only a foot away, I nodded. He grinned and moved to kiss me. But once again I tried to run, this time he caught my wrist and yanked me back to him. "Ah, ah, ah not this time Ms. Swan. No, this time I get a kiss."

He moved in and slowly captured my lips. It started our slowly, it was innocent. Then he pulled me closer. His lips massaged mine, in a way that only two perfect pairs could go together. He ran his hand down my body until it rested on my butt, he squeezed, which sent me bucking into him. He chuckled against my lips, and used the opportunity to slip his tongue through my mouth. I moaned slightly, he did a little growl of pleasure in response.

I pulled back finally and breathed heavily to catch my breath. "That was a nice first kiss." I mumbled in awe.

"Yeah it was." He chuckled, dazed.

I leaned against him, turning my body backwards so I could stare up at the stars. "Hey," he mumbled and pulled out an iphone in front of us. "Smile." I grinned wide at the camera and so did he. My head was resting on his shoulder and we were both glowing in front of the fire. We looked happy, very happy.

"We should probably go, it's eleven. I need to make sure both my kids are in bed."

Edward nodded and reluctantly let me go. He went to put out the fire as I climbed in the car. The ride home was fast, when he walked me to the door he gave me another kiss, this time much more innocent and sweet.

"I have a game at home Sunday. I have 3 passes. And I really want you guys to come. You'd be on the sidelines, and I would get someone to drive you there and they would drive you all the way out through the tunnel so you don't have to face all the media."

I grinned and laced his fingers in mine, "Wouldn't that make us like... Official?"

"We are official."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too, So is that a yes?"

"Yes. For sure." I grinned, "I have to go to Brian's football game tomorrow night, you should come."

Edward grinned broadly, "I'd love too!"

I smiled, "I'm glad you're so interested."

"Always."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night then. I don't get off till five, then I have to pick Lucy up so I will meet you there? Is that okay?"

"Why don't I just pick you up and Lucy so you can get there faster?"

"That's perfect, thanks Edward I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed his cheek and opened the door then turned around with it in front of me before I closed it. "Thanks for tonight Edward. If was honestly perfect."

He grinned, "I'm glad."

I sighed and closed the door behind me and smiled like an idiot. When I walked in the living room Brian was asleep on the couch with Lucy on his chest, she looked entirely too comfortable. I picked her up with her head on one arm and her legs dangling over the other. I then took her to our room and dropped her in her crib. I tucked her favorite blanket under her chin, and leaned down to softly wipe away her hair and kiss her cheek.

I walked back into the living room with the intention of waking Brian up then decided against it and got his comforter from his room and covered him with it, then kissed his forehead.

When I finally walked back in my room and fell into the bed sleep overtook me instantly, but I went to bed with a wide smile on my face.

* * *

**Any thing you want to see? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4: But, We Survived

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: **_**So someone asked last chapter how old Lucy is, and I would just like to announce that I've actually changed her age, It was 1 going on 2 but now it's 3! This is primarily because my little brother is 3 and he has so much personality I want Lucy to as well. I'm sorry for any confusion. **

**For those of you who are just now reading this, you're obviously behind and catching up. In your instance I have all ready corrected old chapters SO YOU IGNORE THAT!**

**SHORT VERSION**

**Lucy- 3**

**Brian- 14**

**Bella- 25**

**Edward-26**

**Also PRRROMMMM is tomorrow, wish me luck :)**

**Chapter four: But We Survived**

* * *

I quickly cleaned up the last table, said goodbye to the sweet old man who gives me tips every night and was finally out the door. When I walked out and Edward's car was there I instantly perked up, I even caught myself walking with a little more pep in my step.

"Hi," I grinned as I opened the door and fell in. Edward puckered his lips with a pout when I didn't kiss him. I chuckled and kissed him gladly.

"Hi beautiful brown eyes."

"Ahhh," I sighed and leaned back against the chair, "I've never been happier getting out of work."

"Me either," Edward agreed easily.

"Hard practice?" I asked casually as I pointed in the direction of the babysitter's house.

"Yeah, it gets pretty stressful the weekend and even week before the games. The media gets even more intense, they've been on my ass all week."

I smiled sympathetically and rubbed up his arm, suddenly he rolled his eyes and I raised my eyebrows in question. "What?" I finally smiled when he didn't say anything.

"I was just thinking that I'm complaining I need to suck it up. I'm a NFL quarterback, I could smack myself right now." He rolled his eyes again, causing me to laugh. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"And that's why I like you."

"Wow you only like me because I am an NFL QB?" He teased.

"No!" I giggled, "I like how humble you are. It's kinda sexy."

"Oh really?" He wiggled his brows.

"Yeah," I agreed and stretched out my ahhh.

When I pointed to the house I saw Edward's eyes widen, "This is Lucy's babysitters?" He asked in awe. I nodded and scrunched my eyebrows at him. "Sorry, it's just this is my nieces babysitter, I've picked her up a few times."

My mouth fell into a perfect "O" as I stared at him. "Jasmine is your niece?!"

Edward parked then looked at me with wide eyes and nodded, "Oh my god!" I screeched as a small smile fell on my lips. "That's Lucy's best friend, not to mention Alice is my best friend! How did I not know this!"

Edward shrugged innocently and grinned wide, "Alice is my crazy pixie sister."

I chuckled, "Yeah she is a little nutty." I agreed easily, "Wow I can't believe Alice is your sister." Almost as soon as I said it Alice was knocking on the window with a wide smiled. I burst out laughing along with Edward and climbed out. She started talking a million miles a minute.

"How? You two?! When, where, how!?"

I chuckled and couldn't give her a solid answer so I just settled for shrugging, she squeezed me to her again and squealed in delight then hugged Edward too.

"Alice as much as I would love for one of your famous fits, we have a football game to get to."

Alice glared at Edward's remark then walked with us to the house, she bumped me with her hip. "Actually I'm going to the game, Jasper got offered an assistant coaching job so I'll be at all the games this year!"

"Yay!" I smiled. After years of sitting alone I get tired of being the loser In the corner cheering to loud when her little brother does something good. Then again I know what I'm talking about. Having a little brother that first words were literally "futtt baaaww" It comes naturally.

When I walked in the house I was immediately attacked with my little girl. She wrapped her legs around my waist and grinned, then kissed my forehead. "I missed you momma!"

"I missed you too baby." I looked to my right and was surprised to see that Jasmine was very much attached to Edward. She was talking to him a million miles a minute. He didn't seem to mind, in fact he actually was eating it up. Lucy looked over and he face lit up

"Eddard!" She screeched and launched herself into his arms. He stumbled back a bit but quickly recovered and managed both girls easily on his hip. I watched him in amazement as he handled them very well. Alice stood beside me with a smirk on her face.

"Well would you look at that little Edward is growing up," She chuckled. He rolled his eyes in her direction and she only smirked wider. "My big brother and my best friend, who would of thought." This time I rolled my eyes.

"We better get going, thank you Tanya." I mentioned to the babysitter, who to my annoyance was lusting after Edward. I nearly spat her name causing Edward to choke over his laugh. Tanya looked at me with an un-phased smirk, wow am I glad the girls go to school most days of the week.

I went to take Lucy from Edward but to my shock she flinched back into him, "No mama! Eddard will carry me!"

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Lucy his name is ED WARD, say it with me EdWard." Hearing Jasmine pronounce it perfectly had me a little intimidated. I know Lucy can talk just fine, she just gets lazy.

"Edward," She pronounced perfectly.

I nodded happily, "Good job baby and if it's okay with Edward."

"Well of course I will carry you Love," He chuckled causing Lucy to giggle, Edward went to put Jasmine down but she clung to him.

"No Uncle Edward! I go with you and Aunt Bella!" Jazzy protested.

Alice flinched. "No Jazzy your car seat is in my car."

"Please mommy? She asked pitifully.

"Yeah Please Auntie Alice!" Lucy agreed. They both teamed up with identical puppy dog eyes.

Alice narrowed her eyes at them for a second. She glanced at me and I nodded slightly. Alice sighed aloud, "Okay ask Edward and Bella first though Jasmine."

The team of girls squealed in delight and looked up at us, we gave our permission then they decided they no longer wanted to be held and ran for the car. Alice smiled at us, "I'll get her seat." She moved to her car and I followed while Edward waited with the girls. She handed it to me then glanced at Edward then at me and waggled her eyebrows, "What?" I asked innocently. "Oh you know what." She giggled.

"Shut up Alice!" I hissed, embarrassed.

"Noppppe, I'll talk to you PLLLLLenty later," She smirked and jumped in her car. I rolled my eyes and shuffled back to the car as fast as I could, as Alice pulled away.

When I got back Lucy was already strapped in her seat, and Jasmine was sitting in the backseat waiting patiently, "Get out Jazzy." I mumbled, she did as I said and I slid in the seat and strapped it in them sat her back in it.

When I got in the front and Edward pulled away I glanced back at Lucy then looked at him surprised, "You know how to strap in a car seat?" I asked surprised.

Edward blushed slightly and chuckled, "Not exactly. I had some help from some very nice three year olds." I couldn't help it I laughed out loud. Edward pouted at me and I frowned in return, mockingly. Then leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Turn it up!" Jazzy hissed, Lucy nodded in response.

"Um, I think you can ask a little nicer Jasmine Esme." Edward said sternly, giving his niece the look in the rearview mirror. My stomach did a little flip at that. He would be a good daddy.

Jasmine looked down, "Sorry," She mumbled, then looked back and met his eyes. "Please?"

"Sure!" Edward laughed, "Thank you for asking so politely."

Jazzy smiled at him in return and she and Lucy became enhanced in the music immediately. I even caught myself singing alone to the familiar songs that led us to a comfortable ride to the High School.

"ShI-Shoot," Edward corrected, he hit the steering wheel angrily with his fist.

I looked over at him alarmed, we were only about three minutes away. "What's wrong?"

Edward looked over at me sympathetically, "There are paparazzi all over me Bells. I just tested them twice and they followed me exactly. They are definitely up to no good." I looked worriedly in the rearview mirror to see a few cars on our ass.

"Well they can't go into the school, they aren't allowed. We just have to make it there."

"They aren't allowed in the school?" He asked surprised.

"Nope!" I smiled, "One of the other previous players dad was an actor and they had a really bad problem with the paparazzi a few years ago messing up the game for everyone else. So they are banned, and asked to leave all cameras at the gate. And if they are caught they will be asked to leave."

"Sweet," Edward grinned. "Okay, the girls both have jackets so I'll carry Jazzy and you take Lucy. Keep their hoods on. I know you know it's inevitable but the children don't need to be taken pictures of. You can put my jacket on and try to keep your face hidden, because if they find out who you are they won't let you live easily." Edward stated grimly. I nodded and smiled tight at him. Not that I like it but I know what I signed up for. And it's something I have to deal with, dating someone famous.

We pulled up to the school and I took a deep breath. No sooner than we parked paparazzi swarmed the car, luckily they couldn't take pictures through the window because of the tinted part, but it was still a little uneasy. "Mommy!" Lucy cried out.

I looked back at her scared little eyes and frowned, "it's okay, listen put on your hood and unhook your seatbelt. You too Jazzy." They both did as I asked then looked at me expectantly. "Okay now climb up here, Jazzy you go with Edward. Once again they followed my directions.

"Okay, we're getting out now. Put your heads in our shoulders and don't look up for any reason, you understand?" Edward asked seriously. Both girls nodded seriously.

Edward looked at me, "One, two, three."

We both opened our doors and stood with the girls in our arms. It seemed like the paparazzi only got closer, they were literally pushing against me as I tried to walk by them. "Who are you mystery girl?" Many questions fired at me.

"Edward are these your children? Did you abandon them to play football?" Another question asked, I flinched at their words.

"Is it true you knocked her up in high school?"

"Is it true sweetie?"

I walked as fast as possible with my hood up and sunglasses on, I pushed through the people until we got through the gates and the security stopped the paparazzi. When we were finally safe I took off the sunglasses, but left the jacket on. "You okay?" Edward asked.

I nodded a little shaken, "I'm so sorry Bella." His eyes showed how terribly he felt.

I shook my head, "S'not your fault Edward. I know what your job entitles, and that includes being in the public eye. Especially when you have big life changes."

Edward nodded as we went through the crowd and quickly spotted Alice, she was sitting close to the bench. We went and sat beside her. Edward took off Jazzy's hood and I followed suit. Lucy seemed unbothered by the whole affair and moved to sit beside Jazzy. Edward pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple, "I really like you Bella."

I looked up at him and smiled, "I really like you too."

Suddenly a tall blonde came over and smiled at Edward and Alice, I moved closer to Edward a little intimidated that she would flirt with him. "Hi guys!" She smiled, "Thank god I'm so tired of sitting at these games alone. Being the new coach's wife and all I don't know many people." She threw her hair over her shoulder and sat between Alice and I. She looked at me, "Hi I'm Rosalie, my husband is the coach."

"Oh," I nodded, "Nice to meet you my little brother is the quarterback."

"Brian?" She smiled.

I nodded.

"Good kid. He's got a little smart side though, I hear Emmett runs him plenty for it."

I laughed lightly, "Yeah he does, and I know I hear PLENTY of his complaints. I just tell him to stop being a litte brat and to suck it up." They both laughed slightly.

Alice smiled at our banter, Edward smiled at me. "Emmett is my older brother."

I laughed ruefully. "It really is a small world isn't it?"

Rosalie nodded slightly, "I have two boys. Austin and Parker. They're six, they're around here somewhere."

I leaned comfortably into Edward and smiled, soon enough the game started and I caught myself cheering too loud, but it was okay because Edward was being just as loud if not louder. A few people recognized him and asked for a picture which was a little awkward but most everyone seemed to respect us and leave us alone.

In what seemed like slow motion something happened on the field and Brian got sacked pretty hard. I groaned and flinched into Edward's side. We were up by 20 and the game was nearly over, so I'm guessing the other team wasn't very good sports because that was a very late hit. To my horror Brian jumped up and pushed the guy who tackled him pretty roughly. The whistle was blown and we all stood up and watched as Emmett and Jasper ran out on the field, and Brian's teammates controlled him.

Emmett grabbed his shoulder pads with a rough hand and yanked him away, shaking him slightly to get his attention. There were words said by both coaches and referees and they came to the conclusion that both boy's got penalties and that they cancelled out so neither team got punished. Of course Emmett didn't stand for that, he quickly took Brian out of the game, not that I disagree.

We all watched as Brian was roughly drug over, and got an earful as well since we were right behind the bench. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett hissed, pushing Brian down on the bench. He kneeled in front of him and grabbed his face mask so he couldn't look away. "Are you trying to get thrown out or suspended?" Brain shook his head.

"Not good enough! Answer me dammit!" Emmett hissed.

"No, sir." Brian answered bitterly.

"Well I don't care how good you are if you think I won't bench you, you got another thing coming. This team needs you so don't make me do that. I WILL though Brian." Emmett let go and stomped back to his position to continue coaching.

My heart sank as I watched, it showed me how much Brian truly needed a male figure in his life.

Brian stood angrily and walked to get a drink of water when he did he looked in the crowd and connected eyes with me. "Hi uncle Brian!" Lucy yelled, excited. "You got in trrrrrouble." She smirked.

"Lucy!" I scolded.

"Shut the hell up pipsqueak!" Brian yelled, causing Lucy to immediately burst into tears. Brian at least looked apologetic as soon as he said it, I was about to scold him but Jasper did it for me.

"Swan!" He yelled with authority. Brian snapped his head in his assistant coach's direction. "Sit!" He said firmly, pointing to the bench. Brian has always listened to Jasper, they've always been close.

Brian complied and sat. I looked up at Edward and sighed slowly, he rubbed my hand and shoulder slightly to comfort me.

Slowly the game came to an end, no one scored any points after the whole fiasco and we all watched as they jogged off the field.

I glanced at Rosalie and Alice and blew out a breath, "Wow what a great first impression." They both laughed out loud.

Rosalie smirked, "I'm the same way. I can get pretty feisty when I want to be."

Lucy was still occupying Edward's lap from when she started crying. I looked at him and he smiled, "Well at least it was exciting," I couldn't help but laugh myself at that.

The coaches came out before the players and they both made their way toward us. "Daddy!" Jazzy mumbled and jumped him immediately. Rosalie's boys made an appearance earlier and ended up falling asleep on the bench with dirty hands and faces from playing football.

Emmett kissed Rosalie then smiled at Edward and I, "Hey bro, nice to see you here, and who's your date?"

I blushed slightly, "This is Bella and her daughter Lucy. Brian is her brother," Edward supplied.

I blushed again, slightly embarrassed that my little brother just got his ass handed to him not 40 minutes ago by this man. Emmett smiled at me, "He really is a good kid he's just got a big personality. And a lot of pent up anger."

I glanced away from him before answering. "Yeah he's lived with me since he was eleven. My parents death at such a vulnerable age kind of took a toll on him," I quickly threw my hands up, "Not that I'm making an excuse because believe me I'm not! He knows better."

Emmett nodded seriously, "Well, it's nice to meet you Bella. I have a feeling we will be getting to know you and your family a lot better aside from football," He smirked knowingly in Edward's direction.

"Shaaad up," Edward mumbled standing and nudging Emmett slightly with Lucy still in his arms.

"And you're too cute princess," Emmett smiled, tickling her stomach.

"So what do you think Em, a girl next?" Rosalie smirked.

Emmett paled at her question, "We could just borrow our niece… or this one," He quickly spoke nodding toward Luce. We all burst out laughing at that.

Suddenly Brian came out of the locker room along with all the other boys he came to my side immediately. "Wow this is a bunch of people." He mumbled looking around, he looked quizzically at his coaches and I quickly spoke up.

"Emmett and Jasper are Edward's brothers." Brian's eyebrows flew up to his hairline as he stared between the grinning pair.

"Damn," He mumbled rubbing his head awkwardly.

"Awwwwwum!" Lucy hissed, "First you yell at me! Then you cuss'n momma's gonna spank you, you better quit!" Lucy waggled her finger at her uncle. I snorted a laugh while everyone else tried not to. Lucy must have thought he committed a cardinal sin, because she knows I don't usually start swatting unless you're in serious trouble.

Brian blushed slightly but quickly recovered, "Aw Luce, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm really sorry I was just pis-"he stumbled over his words at my threatening glare, "Mad, I shouldn't have. Forgive me?" He asked, holding his arms out to her.

"You won't do it ebber again?" She checked.

"I'll try not to." Brian nodded.

"Okay," Lucy shrugged, "I forgive you."

Brian mocked sighed in relief, "Good because I couldn't live without your forgiveness!" He took his niece in his arms and squeezed her, "Love you Lucy loo."

After Lucy jumped down from his arms and we were all huddled around Brian glanced at me, "So I'm guessing this means I can't go out with the guy's anymore?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Do you really need to even ask that question?"

He sighed, "I guess not."

I frowned at his haughty tone, "Be glad you aren't getting worse."

Brian looked up at me and nodded seriously then quieted down.

"Well I guess we better all get out of here. I have two sleepy boys to get home," Rosalie announced, we all nodded in agreement and almost as soon as she said It Jasper and Alice were gone with a now asleep Jazzy. Each parent grabbed a kid, and we all walked out together. Lucy was asleep too and Edward was carrying her, when we got to Edward's car we handed Alice Jazzy's seat then Edward laid Lucy in the back. We were all about to climb in but Emmett stopped us.

"Hey Bry!" He yelled, accompanying the nickname many of us acquired for my little brother. Brian raised his eyebrows at his coach. "Just wanted to tell you that everyone has rough games, and everyone has rough times. You have anger and that's okay, we're going to figure out how to use it in a positive way, in fact I think Edward can help us out."

Edward nodded readily, "Definitely."

A faint smile found its way on Brian's face. "Thanks coach."

Emmett grinned then hopped in his jeep with his family while we all fell into Edward's car. On the way home Edward and I talked quietly over the music, and it lulled Brian to sleep as well. We both looked at one another and smiled.

I rubbed his hand in mine, "Hey Edward you want to know what I just realized?"

"Hmmm?" Edward glanced at me.

"We both saw a little glimpse of both of our lives today. Me, with the paparazzi and you with Brian's little fiasco. You got a taste of real life problems, and I got a taste of the tortures of being famous."

Edward chuckled and rubbed my knuckled "But we survived, so that's a good sign."

I snorted a laugh causing him to laugh out loud as well.

* * *

**Please review**

**I took the time to write almost 4000 words, surely you can write at least four.**

**Until next time, play safe ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Game

**School ends for me in 5 days :) So I'll be here more often, that is if I know you all continue to like it :)**

**Chapter 5: The First Game**

* * *

_Car will be there to pick you all up by 5:30, game starts at 7. See you then Beaut, -EC_

I smiled at the text and plopped down beside Brian. "Are you excited?"

Brian's eyes glowed as he answered me, "Hell yeah I'm excited Bella! I've been waiting for this all my life. I'm over the moon, you have no idea."

I grinned at his form. I couldn't even bring myself to scold him for his language. Yesterday Edward came over and brought us cute little jerseys with the number 7 on them, his number, and CULLEN on the backs. Brian hasn't taken his off since. Now that I mention it, neither has Lucy.

"Lucy loo! What are you doing in there?" I called to my daughter who was playing quietly in her room. Or our room.

"Nothin!"

I looked suspiciously at Brian and he only shrugged.

I sighed and got off the couch. When I went in the room she was playing with her dolls. I chuckled as she talked to them, her own little world. Then I frowned as I spotted a gold bracelet, the bracelet my dad gave me a few weeks before he died. "Lucy!" I scolded and quickly went and grabbed it from her hand.

She looked at me with big pathetic eyes and pouted. I snapped the bracelet on my wrist then glared at her. "That's mommies. Not yours. It's not a toy Lucy McKenna!"

"I know!" She replied smartly.

I sighed, not really caring to deal with this at the minute. "It's time to get ready Lucy. Put your stuff up."

"Aw but mommmmmy."

"Now!" I warned with a cold look in my daughter's direction. The total mom look.

I watched as she put things away to the best of her ability. I couldn't let her suffer long and helped her pick up her many toys. When she finished I picked her up and helped her get dressed in her cute little jersey and black leggings, and converse. I then pulled her hair up in a ponytail, and slid a navy bow in her hair.

I chuckled at her cuteness and kissed her forehead. "You look very nice baby girl."

I walked out with her in my arms. We were matching. Not really by choice, but not against it either. I had my hair down though.

"Bry do me a favor and grab my backpack off the door in my room." Brian nodded, and hopped up from the couch to do as I asked. I can't take a purse, I have to have too many extra things for that. And part of being a mom taught me to just carry around a bag when I go places like a water park, or in this case a game. A backpack makes it easier to just put on my back and not worry about it. It's cute though, with my initials and a floral print.

I sat Lucy on her feet. Brian brought my bag to me. "Thanks Bry. You and Luce can go on out. I just have to grab a few waters to take. Stay on the step though, the driver should be here any second."

Bry nodded and lead Lucy out the door. I grabbed some waters from the fridge then sent Edward a quick text.

_Good Luck tonight babe. You have 3 fans that will scream the loudest out there. See you on the sidelines. _

_Xoxo, BBE. ;). _

When I walked out I was surprised to see a huge SUV in the driveway, and a driver. Brian was chatting with the driver when I walked up. "No way!" He exclaimed as the man put Lucy's booster in the car. "You drove Katy Perry?! Dude that's sick!"

The man chuckled, his back still turned to me, when he finally turned around he sent me a genuine smile. "Ah, so nice to meet the girl that has finally won over Mr. Cullen's heart, I'm Jeffrey."

I blushed and looked at my feet before shaking his hand, "Bella." I smiled. "Bella Swan."

Brian was already in the car, and Lucy was attempting the climb in. "Wow! Bella if the whole pro football thing doesn't work out I'm so becoming a driver."

I rolled my eyes, "You're going to college."

"Well duh, it's hard to get drafted otherwise."

I rolled my eyes and Jeffery smiled at me. "Boy'z got ambition you can't fault him for that."

I rolled my eyes lightheartedly, "Oh he's got plenty of ambition I'm not worried about that."

Jeffrey chuckled then, "Well then, are we off Ms. Swan? You're welcome to accompany me up front, or if it would make you more comfortable the back is fine too."

I smiled and crossed the car and climbed in the passenger seat. Jeffery got in then and started driving us to the stadium. He kept looking at Lucy in the rearview mirror smiling at her. He must have noticed me looking at him because he chuckled. "Forgive me, if I'm staring at her. She just reminds me so much of my granddaughter."

"Oh really? How old is your granddaughter now?"

The old man smiled at me then looked back at the road. "I suppose she would have been sixteen by now. She died of leukemia when she was eleven. Haven't seen any of my other grandchildren since that funeral. My son was very upset by it, they moved to a rich neighborhood in a little town in Kentucky."

"Oh." I frowned, "I'm so sorry for your loss. I can't imagine losing any child in my life. I don't believe I could cope if something happened to my kiddos. If it's any comfort I know an inch of what you're feeling my mother died of leukemia too."

Jeffrey smiled warmly at me, "Ms. Bella I pray that your children have very long lives, and that you never have to experience that. I'm sorry that you already had to endure the tragedy of your mother."

"Thank you Jeffrey, but Brian is actually my little brother." It was clear to most people that he couldn't be my son. After all I'm only eleven years older than him.

"You raised the boy, did you not?"

I smiled grimly and nodded. My parents sort of pushed that responsibility off to me. When mom got diagnosed my dad was too much of a mess to deal with Brian. I fear that if I didn't exist Brian would barely have been raised at all. I nodded.

"Well then," Jeffrey grinned, "He's your boy."

I looked at Brian slightly. He had his headphones in listening to music. So he didn't hear any of this. I smiled and nodded at Jeffrey. Yep, he's my boy.

Pulling up to the stadium was a little overwhelming. The media was insane. They were all lined up against the wall while our car, and many other cars with I'm assuming wife and children pulled in. I gasped and hid my face as they started snapping pictures. Jeffrey just drove straight through them. He didn't seem worried in the least about hitting them.

"Woah COOL!" Brain shouted as we passed posters of the players on the tunnels. "This is freaking awesome."

I couldn't help but agree, my heart was racing with anticipation. I looked back at Lucy and frowned, when I realized we would be arriving with cameras in our faces. "Brian when you get out I need you to carry Lucy. I can't take her because she's on that side of the car. Keep your hood on. And put Lucy's up as well please."

Brian sighed and reluctantly took his attention to his niece when we stopped, Jeffrey smiled at me. "I'll be here after the game to pick up all four of you."

"I look forward to it." I smiled.

"Ready Bry?"

Brian nodded and clutched Lucy closer to him. We both got out and fought against the media to get to the actual hall that led out to the field. Many questions were fired and I just pushed us harder forward. Brian kept his head down with Lucy attached to him. When we finally got to the hall Brian was bouncing with anticipation. We could hear the loud sounds of music from the pregame shenanigans.

"Down Bry!" Lucy commanded, to which he was eager to comply.

"Hand!" I demanded forcefully, and clutched Lucy's hand, as we neared the field I looked over at Brian. "Brian Swan, you better not leave my side either, or I swear to god I will make you hold my hand the rest of the night. You won't even get to high five people because my hand will be gripping yours so tightly. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mom." Brain said sarcastically.

"Brian, I swear to god we can go home and…" I started but he stopped me.

"Relax Bella, yes I understand. I'm sorry."

I sighed and nodded, then lead the three of us out onto the field. The site before me was incredible, both exciting and scary. I gripped Brian's jersey and quickly couldn't handle Lucy walking, I picked her up and threw her against my hip, much to her dismay. When we walked out we were lead to the sidelines, with a perfect view of the ginormous field before us. "Momma! Look! Cheewleaders!" Lucy screamed in glee.

One of the Dallas Cowboys cheerleaders heard my daughter and came to our side. "Hi there cutie! You want to come cheer with me for a little bit?" My eyes widened. I mean I know it's before the game and they aren't doing much, but it still seemed surreal.

"Mommy please!" Lucy squealed.

The girl looked at me with a smile, "Hi I'm Amber, I won't take her far just right over here. Are you okay with it?"

I nodded, the girl seemed sweet and it wasn't like they were going across the field. Only a few feet away.

I stayed by Brian's side and listened intently as he told me all of the people who would be playing today, as well as a review on all the rules, just in case I "forgot". I didn't ruin his mood, I just smiled and listened as he blubbered himself into a tizzy.

Amber brought Lucy back shortly after she took her. I snapped a photo of the pair. Amber squatted down and wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist while Lucy leaned into her and hugged her around the neck. Both wore matching grins.

"Bye Lucy, I hope I'll see you soon."

Lucy waved by and came bouncing back to our side. She was talking a million miles a minute. I giggled and listened to her retell the story I already saw play out. Brian rolled his eyes slightly, but even he couldn't help but smile at her.

Suddenly the stadium was on a whole other level. Everyone was yelling and booing as the Seahawks ran out into the field. Needless to say, Brian was yelling the loudest, with Lucy in a close second. And maybe sort of me in third.

When the Cowboys theme song started playing it started out slow, then started getting faster. You could feel the excitement in waves across the stadium. "LETS WELCOME OUR COWBOYYYYS!" A guy came over the intercom.

We were all yelling and jumping as they ran out on the field, I was scared Lucy would be frightened by the fireworks but she was the opposite, screaming and yelling "BOOM!" In sync with them.

When the guys came running out everyone erupted. I watched as Edward led the team, "Bella! Lucy look! Edward!" Brian screamed like a little kid.

Lucy snapped her head up and looked as hard as she could until she spotted him. "Edward!" She squealed.

The players started running in our direction, and we were all told to scoot back a little. When Edward ran straight for us, then stopped as the other guys continued running a little ways I was shocked. He looked much larger in giant pads, and a facemask. "Hi guys!" He smiled. He then took off his helmet and grinned at me, Lucy reached for him and surprisingly he took her.

"Shouldn't you be over there!?" I yelled over the intensity. Motioning to the other guys.

Edward grinned at me and shook his head motioning to a few other players with kids who stopped also. "I'm good. You have no idea how good it is too see you guys here."

He looked at me then scrunched his eyebrows. "Wait, where's Brian?"

My heart stopped and I looked to my right to see that he indeed was no longer beside me, my face drained of color as I looked around frantically. When I spotted him talking to another player heat rose in my cheeks and I tried to stomp toward him but Edward stopped me.

"He's just excited." He amended. I glared at him slightly, that's no excuse! He gave me a heart attack. "Brian!" Edward yelled. Brian's head snapped up and he met Edward's gaze, he grinned wide at first at seeing Edward then his smile slowly fell as he saw the look he was giving him.

Edward crooked his finger and Brain slowly shuffled over, "Good to see you buddy, but don't give Bella a heart attack alright? I know you're excited but there are so many people here that will attack you, given the chance. I know you're fourteen and all, but don't go running off alone, it isn't safe."

Brian nodded seriously, "Sure. Sorry Bells, it's just that's JASON WITTEN. JWITT BELLA! Man thanks Edward this is awesome!"

Edward grinned. "Glad you're enjoying it."

Edward handed Lucy back to Brian with a kiss to her forehead then looked at me suggestively. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh come here you," He chuckled and pulled me to him, crushing my lips to his. To anyone else it probably seemed like we knew one another for years, and were married. Well that is, if they weren't all such big fans.

The kiss got particularly spicy, and whistles were heard from all around. Most from the team. I pulled away, and blushed, tucking my head in Edward's chest; a failed attempt at hiding.

"You ready to play some football or kiss your girl Cullen?" Someone laughed, while others chuckled.

Edward pulled me close and playfully glared at his friends, "You all are just jealous that I got someone smoking, that you lot can never have."

"Ohhhh," They all hollered. I giggled slightly.

Edward put his forehead against mine and chuckled, "Seeya later baby."

"Good luck!" I smiled. He pulled back and grinned at all of us before strapping back on his helmet and running off.

"Yeah let's go Edward! Kick some as.." Brain started, I glared at him. "Kick some buttttttt." He corrected. I smirked and threw my arms around his shoulders.

"Ya Edward!" Lucy contributed. Clapping loud, to them he was their Edward but to everyone else in the stadium he was Cullen. Even if he royally messes up we will love him. But looking up in the crowd I realized that fans care more about his performance than HIM, like we do. And that's sort of startling.

When the national anthem started I pulled Lucy against my legs and made her stand up straight, "Ladies and gentleman please help me in introducing, Grammy winner and platinum recording artist, Taylor Swift.

"MOM TAYLOR!" She shouted loud, many people around us chuckled loud at this. I quickly quieted her but couldn't help but agree TAYLOR SWIFT!

The game started quickly and with a bang, the running back broke through the players and quickly scored a touchdown, the crowd erupted and the three of us cheered so loud there will be no denying why our voices are absent tomorrow.

The entire game went by way to fast. It was incredible. Yeah it's awesome when your team wins, but when it's someone you actually know and love it makes it ten times better. They didn't just win, they kicked butt! Edward was on fire, he didn't make one mistake the whole night.

Lucy even stayed awake! When the game ended and the crowd filtered we stayed, we had to wait for Edward to get out of interviews. Luckily he wouldn't have to do a press conference until tomorrow. When he finally came out we attacked him with love, all of us were talking too fast for anyone to understand but he didn't seem to mind, he was smiling the entire time.

When we got back to the car and the kids climbed in, I went to follow but Edward stopped me, I looked at him weirdly. He slammed the door shut and wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close. I stuck my hands in his sweaty hair, he forced my head up to his and attacked my lips hungrily. I smiled against his lips and bit down, getting a satisfied groan from Edward. When he finally pulled away we were both gasping for a breath. "What was that for?" I asked, a little dazed.

Edward grinned, "For being here. It feels great to have a girl and kids waiting for me on the sidelines, cheering me on." He leaned his forehead against mine, "You mean so much to me Bella, it's crazy to think I've only known you a few months and you mean so much to me."

I grinned shyly. "Thanks for today Edward, it was perfect."

Edward smiled and was about to reply but Brian stuck his head out the window and scowled at us, "Can you two quit making out all ready and get in here." He scoffed, then quickly rolled the window back up.

We both laughed out loud. "Duty calls Ms. Swan." Edward mumbled, opening the door for me.

"Don't act like you don't love it." I smiled.

"You know I do," He chuckled then wagged his hand at me, to hurry up.

I stuck my tongue out, "Don't motion for me to hurry up!" I playfully warned as I climbed into the backseat. When I leaned in Edward smacked my butt, "HEY! Edward!" I squealed.

I turned to glare at him as he climbed in beside me but he only grinned, "You know you love it." He countered, like I had minutes ago.

"You know I do." I returned, in a deep mocking voice trying to imitate him. He smirked and shook his head, kissing me again.

All that could be heard as we kissed was, "EWWWW."

Ah, everybody's a critic! But it's okay, because I happen to love those two little critics.

* * *

**_REVIEW_ SO I KNOW YOU ARE ALL STILL HERE PLEASE**

**THANX FOR YOUR SUPPORT DARLINGS!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Normal Day

**SUPER IMPORTANT Author NOTE:**

**So I just wanted to clear a few things up. First of all I APOLOGIZE for so much confusion. **

**So Edward and Bella have known each other a couple months now. Each chapter is roughly a week or more apart from one another. I'm sorry that I didn't clarify this. Basically I've only written times that are big, and that Edward and Bella are together. Because Edward is a quarterback and Bella works hard to keep her little family afloat. They don't see one another every day. And quite frankly I didn't want to write every single day because I thought you all would be tedious with normal Bella activity's (which include chasing the kids around all day and passing out at night) not that I won't write some chapters like this, because I will! But yes Bella and Edward have known each other TWO MONTHS**

**Once again I'm SOOOOO sorry for getting you all so upset.**

**Hope you all don't hate me too much lol. **

**Your reviews mean the world. **

**And to one particular guest, I do see your reviews and I would just like to thank you soooooo much. (The reviewer that checks every day for an update) Your kind words inspired me to keep up and get excited again for this story. So please tell me your name, because you're my friend and I love you lol! **

**Chapter 6: A Normal Day**

* * *

I looked around the kitchen wall to see Brian and his "friend" Aubree laughing on the couch. Since finding those magazines I've been more suspicious of how much of a "friend" Aubree is.

I mean the girl is gorgeous. With long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, she's literally the definition of beauty. It also doesn't help any that she has a body meant for a 25 year old.

I groaned and fell back into the kitchen. The last thing I need is my baby brother knocking some girl up at 14 I mean good lord. He's the youngest in his class, since his birthday is in August. He's literally barely even 14, while she is 15 already. God, God, God.

Jazzy and Lucy were coloring quietly at the table while I worked to make dinner. Edward would be able to make it tonight. He hadn't been over in almost an entire week, and to be honest I'm going a little stir crazy without him. This happens almost every time we see each other, the next visit only feels farther away. I suppose that's why I didn't mind having friends over today.

I stirred the fried potatoes and checked the meat loaf in the oven, everything would be done in about a half an hour. I leaned against the stove and watched the girls, they were whispering.

I raised an eyebrow and found myself sitting beside them. "Why so quiet girly's?"

"Nothin!" Both innocent voices giggled.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned over to grab Lucy off the chair. I turned her upside down over my lap and started ticking her relentlessly, "Oh nothing Huh?" I asked with a chuckle as her giggles filtered throughout the kitchen.

"Yeah nothin!" Lucy squealed.

I caught Edward entering from the corner of my eye. Brian must have let him in, "Oh oh I want to join the fun!" He chuckled and quickly picked jazzy up from her chair.

"No uncle Edward!" Jazzy screeched.

"Don't tell em!" Lucy yelled.

I cocked an amused eyebrow at Edward. He smiled brilliantly back at me before turning Jazzy right side up and plopping down at the chair she had previously occupied. "Well I guess if you can't tell us then we can't have the surprise I brought after supper." Edward played.

Both girls gasped and looked at each other before rambling out what they were thinking, "Is Brian and Aubree boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lucy asked.

My eyes widened and couldn't form a sentence to answer my daughter. "I don't know sweets. But if they are I know they shouldn't be alone together. Why don't you two go bug them until dinner?" Edward asked. Shooing the girls off toward the living room. They seemed far too interested in ruining Brian's day.

"That was cruel." I informed my handsome boyfriend. "Brian will throw a fit in about ten minutes." I informed him.

Edward smiled and stood from his chair, he held a hand out and I took it. He pulled me up to him and close to his body. "Good." He whispered seductively. "I only need ten minutes." The jackass smirked.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I squealed in shock and pulled away, hitting him in the process.

Edward chuckled and pulled me back against his body. "Relax I'm kidding I know we can't have sex in the kitchen." I gasped and send him an unbelieving look. We aren't anywhere near sex yet! "Well I mean at least with all these kids here!"

"Edward!" I blushed again.

He chuckled and tucked a loose strand behind my ear. "Oh I forgot you and your virgin ears."

I glared slightly at him as he smirked in a playful way, someone's in a good mood today.

I moved my body back against his again and let myself fall into his arms, I laid my head against his shoulder as he held me with his strong arms. "I've really missed you." I told him seriously. He gently nudged my head away from my his shoulder and looked me in the eyes, he rubbed a hand down my cheek.

"I know baby, and I'm really sorry. I hate missing any part of you guys. Things have just been a bit crazy lately. I promise things will settle down soon and we can be normal again."

I rolled my eyes, "Edward." I mumbled a little irritated. "We'll never be normal."

Edward frowned down at me and pulled his eyebrows together in a tight line. "Yeah that's true. I thought you were okay with that, I thought normal was boring?"

I sucked in a breath and turned away from him. "You're right it is. I'm sorry, I've just been stressed lately and you being away wasn't any help. I know you can't help it I shouldn't take that out on you."

I walked to the stove and turned off the food. Edward came slowly behind me and rested his hands on my hips. He didn't ask me, or turn me around. He just laid his head in the crook of my neck and hugged me to him. I sighed and leaned against his touch. Slowly he brought his lips against my neck and kissed down it, starting at my chin then down my collar bone. I sighed in content and pushed myself into him. He smiled against my skin and moved my shirt off my shoulder so he could kiss along it too. Every touch sent a tingle across my body.

"Bella." Kiss.

"I'm sorry." Kiss

"I promise it will get less crazy." Kiss, kiss, kiss.

"You mean more to me than anything else. I won't let anything become a priority before you and the kids. And I won't do anything unless it's absolutely necessary. I hate being away from you guys."

I turned around finally and slugged my shoulder so my shirt fell back into its correct position. "You mean that?"

Edward nodded seriously. "No doubt in my mind."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his torso, resting my chin against his chest so I could look him in the eyes. "Wow that's a big statement Mr. Cullen."

"A big statement, but it's the truth."

I smiled at Edward and he smiled back. He leaned his head down and captured my lips in a romantic kiss, it was slow and our lips fit together like clock work. When I pulled back I couldn't help but grin. I leaned up and kissed his cheek before returning to the stove, this time much happier.

Edward took his hands off my body for the first time since walking in and sat up on the counter. He looked around the kitchen slightly. I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed as he appraised it. "You really need a new place Bella."

"That would be nice if I could afford one."

"You know I could..."

"Don't." I warned In a dangerous voice. I don't take charity. We were doing just fine before Edward and I won't let him just give me money. It isn't how this will work.

Edward threw his hands up in surrender and didn't bring back up the subject. "Y'know when I came in Brian and his girl were kissing."

"What?" I Blanched, I dropped the spoon and gawked at him.

"Oh yeah, they were completely making out. I had to let myself in."

"You're kidding."

"No way. They might as well have been dry humping." My mouth fell open and I stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "I'm sure clothes would've been taken off If I hadn't walked in." Slowly a smirk found its way up Edwards face.

"You're lying." I accused.

Edward laughed, "Yeah Bells I'm lying. They were playing a video game. He did look into her though."

"You're a jerk!" I mumbled, and threw the closest thing I had at him, a dish towel, not the most effective but it got my point across.

"Aww babe you don't mean that." He smirked and hopped off the counter he started toward me but I ran around the table.

"Don't you touch me!" I warned.

Edward made his way over to the table and looked at me like a fox chasing its prey. I attempted to run to the side but he darted in front of me and caught me in his arms. I kicked against him and growled. He chuckled and pulled me to face him then grinned as he kissed my lips. I didn't kiss him back. I stubbornly let my lips steady as he worked hard to get me to open them. When he licked my bottom lip I couldn't take it and opened my mouth ever so slightly. He took that moment to attack, and kissed my fully. I couldn't help but melt into his touch.

When he pulled back he had a smart ass smirk. "Be Careful Bells. The next step is dry humping!"

"Argh!" I growled in annoyance and fought my way away from him, much to his amusement. And that's exactly how he can go from hot to not in two seconds. "You irritate me Edward Cullen!"

"You're so cute when you pout."

"Shut up!"

"No. I like seeing you angry."

"Dick!"

"Beautiful."

"Jack ass!"

"Gorgeous."

I stumbled to find another adjective, "Stupid!" I finally decided.

Edward laughed obnoxiously. "Really stupid that's the best you can do? Oh come on how about douche, or idiot, or dumb as a rock, or shit head. Really stupid?" He snorted.

I growled again and flailed my arms. "Gosh you get on my NERVES!"

Edward grinned and found his way to me, wrapping me in his arms before pecking me lips. "Yet you still like me."

I sighed, "Yeah... I like you a lot."

Edward grinned. "Good." He kissed my nose and couldn't smile any harder if he got paid too. "So is dinner ready? I'm starving!"

"Yeah. I guess we better round up the troops."

"Guys dinner!" Edward yelled. Not exactly the approach I wouldn't took, but whatever. It had the desired effect. Brian came in first pulling Aubree along, followed by Jazzy and Lucy.

"Mom! Brian called me a brat!"

"Yeah it's true Aunt Bella!" Jazzy added.

I looked at Edward with an "I told you so" glance.

Brian rolled his eyes, "Yeah I called you a brat. You are a brat."

Lucy was about to retort but Edward intercepted and grabbed her off her feet and put her in her chair. She's too big for a highchair but too little for a big chair. So she either sits up on her knees or in a booster, while Jazzy will usually sit on my lap when she's over. I motioned for her and she immediately ran into my arms. I plopped down and motioned for everyone else to do so. We didn't have enough chairs so Edward used a stool and sat down beside us. It was a little squished but not too bad.

"I'm sorry," Edward suddenly announced, we all looked at him confused. "Aubree, we haven't met, and it seems someone isn't going to introduce us. I'm Edward," He held his hand out and she shook it with a smile. Brian blushed at the slight reprimand.

"Aubree James," Aubree smiled.

Edward sent her a winning smile and nodded, "So you play any sports like Bry?"

Aubree nodded, "I dabble a little in pitching."

Brian snorted, "Yeah she doesn't dabble Edward she's awesome. She already has colleges lined up at the gate to watch her."

"That so?"

Aubree's cheeks flushed and she shrugged, never one to brag. Edward smiled slightly at me and I smiled back. "Momma I want in your lap!" Lucy suddenly said, she was giving Jazzy a nasty look. Jazzy started to climb down but I held her closer to me.

"Um No ma'am. Jazzy is in my lap right now. We can cuddle later on, right now it's her turn."

"Come here Lucy Loo," Edward mumbled holding his arms out toward her. I glared at him and he just shrugged, he spoils her.

Dinner went smoothly with a comfortable conversation. Jazzy stayed quiet as usual. Aubree was nothing but pleasant.

When dinner was over Aubree's ride showed up and Brian saw her out. Jazzy was staying the night so I shooed the girls off to put their jammies on.

Edward and I turned on the tv. I tugged him to the couch and we fell into a comfortable conversation until I heard Edward's name come up, then I reached over and turned the TV up to listen.

"So let's talk Cullen's new girl. There's something about this one. She's special. But what about the kids, do you think they're his?"

"The little one maybe, the girl. But the boy, maybe he's a foster. We have our sources on it, we'll get the story soon enough."

My eyes teared slightly as I watched them publicly talk about me and my family on live television. I quickly wiped away a stray tear when Edward took my chin up to look at him. "I'm sorry I'm being a baby again," I quickly apologized.

Edward shook his head and looked at me with such sincerity I worked hard to hold his gaze. "Bella this would upset anyone. It's okay to be upset. I'm the one sorry, I wish I could protect you from all this."

I stood up and shook my head, "Don't you say you're sorry Edward Cullen. You have no reason to be. I'm going to stop being such a baby. This isn't your fault and I don't want to ever hear that it is again!" I said with my hands on my hips.

Edward shook his head sadly at me and I just stared firmly into his eyes, "Guess we can agree to disagree baby."

I wanted to yell and scream at him to listen to me but I knew he wouldn't. And to be honest I really didn't feel like wasting the time we have together using it to fight. So instead I settled for rolling my eyes and nudging him with my elbow. A not so subtle announcement of my opinion on the matter.

"Maybe we should just let them know who I am," I shrugged.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy, "Well think about it Edward. Yes it's exciting for right now for the chase. But If they know who I am then yes they will go crazy for the first couple of months, but it would settle after a little bit."

Edward seemed to consider this for a few minutes before he slowly smiled and nodded, "I could get my publicist to put out a story. A REAL story so it doesn't get twisted around. It could have the kids and us, and just be… true."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, "So we are like foreal?"

Edward snorted and picked me up off my feet, "Oh baby you're in for the long run. No getting out of it now."

I kissed his lips and pulled away, "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Edward smiled. I kissed him one more time before pulling away and glancing around the room. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Did Brian ever come back in?"

Edward glanced back and shook his head. I went to the door as fast as I could with Edward on my heels. When I did Aubree was still here, and she and Brian were making out against my car. I gasped, nearly screamed, Edward wrapped his arm around my mouth and yanked me back in the house.

"Shhhh!" He murmered in my ear. I looked at him with wide eyes and bit down on his hand. "Ouch shit!" He screeched and flung his hand around.

"Don't do that." I nearly screeched in return.

"Well you were about to embarrass him!"

"HE WAS KISSING HER!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Bella relax. Here watch I guarantee you I will turn the porch light on and he'll be back in a second."

He led me to the couch, I admit very reluctantly. Sure enough Brian came running in the door nearly two minutes after the light was turned on. "Hey Bry." I said cooly.

"Hey!" Brian waved a little awkwardly. "I'm just gonna go take shower and go to bed," He mumbled, shuffling out of the room.

When he was gone Edward looked at me with a grin and burst out laughing. I couldn't help it, I started laughing too. Oh my little brother's first kiss, my little brother's first girlfriend.

Wait, it sure as hell better be.

* * *

**Sorry for the super long annoying A/N.**

**Review please :)**

**Maybe a lot of reviews will equal a chapter up by Wednesday!:))**

**PS: last day of school! I'm not a high school SENIOR ladies and gentleman. My teacher informed me that I'm still a kid by a long shot and that they're still the "boss" lol okay Mr.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dun, Dun, Dun

**As promised, really late! So sorry, but hey it's still Wednesday!**

**BTW- WHAT IF I GET TO 100 REVIEWS BY NEXT CHAPTER O.o if I do I promise I will do something spectacular. Leave suggestions, and if I get to 100 I will do some, if not all of the suggestions!**

**THANKS SO MUCH, for all of your amazing support so far :)**

**Chapter 7: Dun, dun, dun**

* * *

_"The story came out, and who's the one to give it. Edward Cullen himself! I wonder if poor Bella even approved."_ I rolled my eyes and shut off the tv.

Brian turned too looked at me with wide eyes, "Bella! I was waiting so see who won last night! What are you doing?!" He screeched in horror.

"You don't need to hear all the crap that is being said. Go outside and play or something." I attempted to shoo him.

Brian rolled his eyes dramatically, "Belllllla. I'm fourteen. Not four!" He whined. I raised an eyebrow in my best intimidating big sister look. He challenged me for a second then sighed and went away

Two days after we discussed it the news story was out, and the facts are now straight. I'm Bella swan. Mother of Lucy, sister of Brian. And thankfully like I thought, the media did back off a lot, not all the way. But now we aren't exciting. We're just a normal little couple dating in a big fast life. Now they're off to get the next story someone is trying to hide.

I say this as I still have 3 paparazzi attacking me as I walked to the grocery store yesterday. But that's better than 13!

Before Brian could get out the door a thought occurred to me, "Brian!" I hollered before he could disappear. He turned to look at me with a 'didn't you just tell me to leave' look. "Come back here." I patted the couch beside me. "I forgot we need to talk."

Brian raised an eyebrow and slowly shut the door. "Okkkkkayy..." He stretched the word and looked at me cautiously. When he sat down beside me and I didn't say anything he squirmed. "Did I do something?"

"I don't know did you do something?" I blurted out. Then stared at him, curious at the answer.

"I... I don't think so." He seemed to think for a minute. "I mean I'm sure... I do stuff all the time but..."

"Wait, what kind of stuff?"

"I don't know stuff."

There was an awkward pause then Brian looked at me. "Wait, what are we even talking about?"

"I was talking about sex. What are YOU talking about?"

"Sex!?" Brian's eyes jumped out of his skull. "Oh we're so NOT talking about sex Bella! I thought a teacher sent you a note or something! No! No sex! No!" He seemed absolutely horrified at the thought of even mentioning the word in front of me.

I giggled and glanced at him, suddenly serious again. "Bry. We have to talk about it, we can't just ignore it!"

"Oh yes. We can." He stuttered then made a run for the door.

"Freeze!" I yelled with authority. Brian froze and shifted from one foot to the other then turned to glare at me, I glared right back. "Get over here. And sit down!"

Brain shuffled over and threw himself into the couch with a growl. "I'm not a damn dog Bella."

I chose to ignore him, "So. Are you and Aubree a thing?"

Brian groaned and his cheeks flushed. He glanced around helplessly. "Lucy! Wake up!" He cried pathetically.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "That kid would sleep through the apocalypse. Now answer the question. Yes or no?"

Brian paused for a second then seemed to think. "Yes." He said with determination. I was about to comment but he shook his head. "No." I raised an eyebrow at him. "God I don't even know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You kissed her!"

"How did you see that!?" I sucked in a breath and faltered slightly. Brian took that opportunity to pounce. "Were you SPYING on me?"

"No! I wasn't spying on you! Edward and I opened the door and there you were! Besides you don't get to hide this crap from me. I'm your guardian Brian, I have a right to know these things."

Brian seemed stumped by this. He sat back and thought over my words before glancing at me. "I really don't know Bells. I really, really like her. But at the same time I don't want to screw this up! We've been best friends since we were two! She's been through it all." I swallowed a lump in my throat. By "all" I knew he meant our parents death. Both of theirs, she experienced with us. "But at the same time I'm so much happier when I'm with her. She's all I can think about. Like all the time. I don't know what to do."

I sucked in a breath and threw myself down beside him. Truth be told I didn't know what to do either. I mean to me it sounds like he's in love. And... He's too young to be in love. "Bry," I started. "You just have to go with your gut. If you really like her that much you don't need to let her go, hold her close, because a lot of people like that don't come."

Brian smiled at me and nodded, "Thanks Bells. That helps a lot." He threw his self into my arms almost like he was 7 all over again and snuggled close to me. "I love you." I know he loves me but it isn't often Brian shows this side. The little boy that is still left deep down doesn't make many appearances now days, he usually acts so grown up, too grown up.

I stroked his head and grinned. "I love you too little brother."

Brian seemed content for a few minutes before he started to get up. "Oh no, no, no where do you think you're going? Sit back down we aren't done."

He groaned again and fell back. "Dammit."

I frowned. "Quit cussing too. I'm getting tired of your mouth."

Brian rolled his eyes but looked at me expectantly to continue. "Okay. Now if you and Aubree do become a thing. No sex." Brian squirmed beside me and I stood up to pace in front of him. The boy was blushing 7 different shades of red. "No touching either. Touching leads to sex."

I frowned and pointed at him, "That being said. I would rather you be open with me and honest then sneak around. So if you do want to have sex tell me and I'll get Jasper to get you some condoms or something."

"Oh my god, please stop." He buried his head in his hands and hid.

"You know if you can't talk about it. You sure as hell aren't mature enough to even think about doing it."

"I get it Bella!" He all but yelled.

"Okay, okay." I held my hands up in surrender. "Look at me." He took his hands away from his eyes and slowly met my gaze. "Lucy is one of the best things that ever happened to me. But raising a baby alone was the hardest thing I've ever done. Hell it still is. And if you have a baby while you're a teenager that multiplies the challenge."

Brian nodded seriously.

"So keep your little soldier under orders and everything should be fine. Keep an upstairs brain it will help you out in the long run Bry." He once again blushed bright red, and growled in annoyance.

"Okay, okay. I'm done. Get out of here." I smiled. Brian literally sprinted from the living room.

I couldn't help but laugh. That was way more uncomfortable for him that it was me. Then again I've put a lot of thought into this talk. And with Edwards coaching I learned to offer the condoms. If he hadn't of helped the speech probably would have took a more "I'll chop your dick off and feed it too the wolves" kind of approach. This was more affective, I'll admit.

I went to start the dishes and heard Lucy wander in. I didn't say anything, just looked at Brian tossing the football in the air to himself. She shuffled over eventually and wrapped her little arms around my leg as I faced away. I smiled and picked her and the blanket she was carrying up.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi baby, did you sleep well?"

She nodded, "Edward." She said suddenly and pointed out the window. Sure enough he pulled up and was now playing catch with Brian.

"Yep. You wanna go outside? I'm done. We can stay out there a little while. Mommy isn't leaving for a bit."

"You leave?"

"Yeah remember? I'm going out with Edward tonight. You're staying with Bry."

Lucy shook her head. "No! I wanna go." I sighed and didn't reply. I sat her on her feet.

"Come on love bug, let's go outside. Go get on your flops."

Lucy ran for the front door and plopped down in the floor to slide on her flip flops. I slid on mine too, and opened the door for her to run through. When I did, she didn't stop and ran straight for Edward. Shouting his name as she went.

I watched as he turned and grinned at her, he dropped to a knee and she ran straight for him. When she collided with his chest I cringed, if she did that to me I would've fallen on my face, then again he has giant men crashing into him 24/7. He chuckled and hugged her then stood with her resting against his chest.

Brian came and picked up the football which then lay by Edwards's feet. Edward wrapped his arm around Brian's head and put him in a headlock.

I smiled. My own little family. I pulled out my phone and as soon as I did they all started going separate ways. "Wait! I need a picture."

Edward stood up straight and Lucy leaned into him, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Brian frowned at them and playfully gagged and attempted to run but Edward grabbed him, "Don't think so buddy. Smile." Brian chuckled and allowed himself to be pulled into Edward side and they both smiled.

I snapped the picture then admired it for a second. It was way too cute.

"The sun's going down, we better get going." I mentioned to Edward. He nodded and picked back up the football and put Lucy down then came to my side. He hugged me and kissed me briefly.

"Why hello there my beautiful brown eyes." I giggled and allowed him to squish me.

I glanced at Brian and Lucy. He was chasing her around and she was squealing. "Come on guys, Edward and I are leaving and I don't want you guys out here alone." We don't exactly live in the Beverly Hills of neighborhoods.

Bry picked Lucy up by her waist upside down and carried her inside.

I glanced quickly at Edward, "I just have to throw on a dress and make up. Entertain each other. Oh! You can change in Brian's room too when you need too."

I could hear them talking as I got ready in my room. Tonight we planned to go out with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. No kids allowed. In fact they were all bringing their kids here, which made me a little nervous. I mean Brian's fourteen. That's a little much for anyone. We would've taken them all to Carlisle and Esme's but they are out of town, on hospital business. Not to mention I still have yet to officially meet them, Edward is taking me there this weekend. This kids are coming to, as a cook out.

It only took me about 30 minutes to put on my dress and make up. I did my make up a lot darker and more dramatic, without being too over the top. And slid on a dress that goes up to my neck, but shows my shoulders and has an open back to the top of my butt. Sexy, but not slutty.

When I walked back in the living room everyone was sitting around, I blushed slightly, I didn't mean for them to wait on me.

"You look absolutely stunning," Alice squealed and ran to crush me in a hug. She had on a pink dress than showed more cleavage than usual, but like me, not too much.

"Thanks Aly, you look pretty gorgeous yourself."

Rosalie smiled at me, "You look very nice too Rose," She thanked me and returned the favor, then hugged me.

"Hey Bella can I leave my clothes here? I had to change and," I turned to answer Edward and he stopped dead in his tracks to stare at me. His mouth dropped open as he looked me up and down. I couldn't help but do the same, he had on a tux that fit him in all the right places.

Suddenly I became aware of the others in the room and blushed, "Yeah, um leave them in my room." I stuttered. Edward slowly took his eyes away from me and stumbled down the hall, I turned to look at everyone. They were all giving me knowing smirks.

"Lucy!" I called as a distraction, she came running to my side.

Her little face lit up, "Mommy looks soooo pretty."

"Gotta agree with you there, bug." Edward said softly as he passed. I ignored him and looked at her.

"Thank you, you be good for your uncle okay? Mommy will see you in the morning."

"Then we go to nana Esme's?"

I chocked slightly, where did she hear that? "Um we will talk about that later baby." I mentioned, not really caring to talk about that in front of prying eyes. "But no, that's the next day."

Lucy gave me a final hug then ran off to play with Jazzy. I watched as the other parents gave their children the same warnings. Edward sat on the couch, he was looking at me with such lust it was hard not to tremble under his stare. He was literally studying every inch of my body.

"Brian!" I called out nervously. He looked at me from his spot beside Edward on the couch. "Please be careful and watch them. Don't take your eyes off any kid. They are all still little. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I nodded slightly and once again felt subjected to Edward's stare. When Rosalie mentioned us leaving I was none too happy to jump at the offer. Edward came to my side and wrapped his arm firmly around my hips, "You look incredible. I'm not letting you out of my site. To many guys would jump at the offer to be your date."

I smiled slightly and bit my lip, "You look pretty good yourself in that tux."

"Bella," He snorted, "You literally took my breath away. You're stunning," I didn't comment further, I just smiled at the compliment and let him open the door to the car, and slid in.

When we got to the restaurant I quickly figured out that we were no longer at Mcdonals Todo. It was by far the fanciest place I'd ever seen, much less actually ate at. There was even someone playing the harp in the background, that's how fancy it was.

I couldn't stop looking around, I barely registered the waiter asking what I wanted to drink, "I'll take a spr…" I started to say sprite but Edward stopped me.

"She'll take an icy virgin," He intercepted.

When the waiter left I hit him. "What was that?"

"Bells. You deserve a drink, admit it you want one."

I wanted to argue but I couldn't, I haven't drank in so long it would be nice to have that feel for once.

"So Bella, Emmett was telling me that Edward said you want to open your own restaurant one day." Rosalie mentioned as the waiter returned with our drinks.

I nodded, "It's more like a fantasy."

Rosalie smiled, "I have the exact same fantasy," She admitted shyly.

"Really?"

Rosalie nodded, "We should really look into it Bella. Think about it, if we actually did it together."

My mind went into overdrive as I thought about the possibilities. "Yeah, Bella is an amazing cook. And Rosalie is so bossy, and organized, I can see it." Alice put in her two cents, as she sipped on some extravagant looking martini.

"You guys should seriously consider it, Bella." Edward nodded softly.

I looked over at Rosalie, "Are you being completely serious?"

Rosalie smiled, "Well I mean. We would have to come up with a menu, and a name, a place, so many other things before we could actually open it or anything. But I really do want to try if you do."

I nearly ran around the table to meet Rosalie, she met me half way and we hugged as everyone cheered. Slowly my life is falling into place.

I couldn't wipe the silly smirk from my face when I took my seat back next to Edward, when the waiter came back over he looked at Edward to get his order and Edward's phone interrupted us all. We ignored it, as we ordered, whoever it was they didn't give up, it continuously rang. Edward helped me to order sushi, as I've never had it before. When the waiter disappeared Edward looked at his phone, "Shit." He swore and put the phone up to his ear. I looked at him concerned, and everyone else quieted as they watched our exchange. "Brian called my 5 times." An eerie silence fell over the table.

I automatically went to find my phone but I couldn't feel it, I must have left it in Edward's car. Edward's eyes widened as he listened. I couldn't be any more anxious. I gripped Edward's arm and tried to lean in to listen.

Edward stood abruptly and we all followed suit, "CHECK!" He yelled, and grabbed his coat. Everyone frantically grabbed their stuff, and I allowed Edward to pull me along outside. When we passed the waiter he took out his wallet and shoved 300 dollars in his face. He put the phone back up to his ear and spoke sternly, yet worriedly. "Buddy, calm down. We'll be there in 15 minutes. Stay with the police officers."

"POLICE!?" I screeched, "Edward! What the hell is going on!?"

Edward stopped walking long enough to look at all of us, "The house was broken into. I don't know the details exactly. No one was hurt, besides Brian's knuckles. The police are there now."

And slowly my world fell back apart, what the hell happened to my babies?

* * *

**CLIFFIE! HEHE**

**REVIEW PLEASSSE! :) I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK :)**


	8. Chapter 8: I Love You

**Thanks to all the reviewers, and especially the guests who are a big part in updates, no it is never annoying I love how much you all adore this. Thank you sooooo much!**

**100 whoooohooooo! What do you want?**

**Chapter 8: I Love You**

* * *

There was a nervous buzz throughout Edward's car. It started anxious, and immediate, but with the long car ride it lingered out to a desperate and pathetic sound that captured everyone in its presence.

I glanced at Edward and he reached over to cling onto my hand. I allowed it, even though I didn't crave it. The only thing I craved in this moment was the sound of my daughter calling my name, or even my little brothers whining. Anything that gave me the impression that they were okay, that they were normal.

When we pulled down my road an uneasy bubble rose in my throat. The sirens could be heard for miles. My neighbors were out in blankets watching the chaos from their yards. When we pulled in I didn't wait for Edward to stop I jumped out of the car and ran straight for the cop car, where my kids were sitting. I ran with all my force, ignoring the sounds of police officers and Edward. All I could hear in that moment were their cries.

I picked up Lucy from Brain's arms and clutched her too me, then looked at him. He looked so young, his face had tears streaming down it, and his eyes looked scared and helpless. I chocked up a bit and struggled to pull him into my arms too, he didn't seem to care that I was squishing us against the car in an awkward position, both kids clung to me for dear life.

Edward made his way behind us, I stepped back slightly and allowed him to join in on this particularly close family moment. He looked at Brian a half a second before pulling him into his arms and hugging him. I watched as Brian sobbed into his shoulder.

The cop that previously backed off came back and looked at me, "Ma'am I know this is probably all very over whelming. But we really need to discuss what happened here tonight." He glanced at Brian who was looking at him intently, "And I think it's best if it's only adults."

Brian flinched, "I was here, not them. I think I have a right to know." His temper flared slightly.

I didn't have it in my heart to tell him to leave. Edward grabbed Lucy from me and handed her to Brian, "Brian. Take your niece and sit down, right here. I promise buddy we'll be quick."

Brian's cheeks flared, "Edward this is shitty and you know it! Tonight someone tried to."

"Brian." It was only one word but it had a huge impact. Brian glared at Edward and Edward glared back at him. There was a minute where I held my breath, wondering what was going to happen. Brain seemingly bit the inside of his cheek, sent us both a nasty glare and plopped down on the suggested spot. If I wasn't such a mess I would've probably laughed.

I moved off to the side and looked at the cop expectantly. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged me closer to him, "Ms. Swan, someone broke into your house for reasons unknown. But it is obvious they thought no one was home. When they saw Brian, they took off, with a little incentive. I suggest you take your family and evacuate for a few weeks, this really isn't a good part of town for small children." The cop sounded disgusted, my temper flared as I stared at the condescending man.

"You're saying I should leave, which is exactly what they want?" I asked haughtily.

The cop frowned, "Ms. Swan. What I'm saying is that I don't think they're done. They wanted something. And next time they'll be prepared for people." I gulped at that and leaned farther into Edward, "What I'm saying is that if you value your family you will get these kids out of this town. You don't need to be here."

I frowned, he acts as if it's so easy. I'm not exactly rich.

"Thank you officer, I will make sure they get out of here." Edward answered. He took my arm and guided me away from the cop car.

I glared up at him. "What are you doing?! Edward I Can't afford to leave!" I whispered frantically.

"Come stay with me."

"What?!" I screeched.

Edward's face softened, "Come stay with me for a little while. Until you can afford your own place. I know you won't let me help you, but you may need to Bella. Think about your kids and don't let your pride keep them from being safe."

I glared slightly up at him. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child."

Edward frowned, "Then don't act like one."

He turned on his heel and walked over to Lucy and Brian, I stared after him with a frown. I wanted nothing more in that moment but to say screw you. But I knew I couldn't. I need his help, and he's right. I shouldn't be so stubborn, sadly it is one of my strongest traits.

I sighed and moved over to them, "Okay guys. We're going to go stay with Edward for a while. Go get your stuff Bry, everything." Brian met my eyes for a minute before nodding slowly. Lucy seemed confused so I took her in my arms and carried her inside without a glance in Edward's direction.

I went in and started grabbing all our stuff, Edward stayed at the door watching me. "There won't be enough room." I mumbled to Edward without looking at him.

"Emmett is bringing a truck." He whispered hoarsely.

I nodded and went back to grabbing as much stuff as I could, all we really needed was clothes. When I finally had everything I carried out bags one at a time while Edward grabbed the majority. The ride to his house was awkward. Not to mention I've never even seen his house in pictures much less like this for the first time.

When we pulled out through a fence that had a sign labeled "Cullen Ranch" I was a little shocked, sure I knew Jasper was a rancher, but this was like the real deal. I expected Edward to live in the city not out on a Texas ranch, holy hot. I looked at Edward in shock, it was gorgeous with the white picket fences and horses running free. "My parents own many acres of land, so they bought all of us houses on the land." He mumbled quietly. As we passed a large home he pointed, "That's my parents' house."

We continued down a road for a few miles until we pulled into a driveway of a home, it was white and had a wraparound porch, truly gorgeous. "This is my house." He announced. He glanced at me as the kids nearly ran for the house, I allowed it, after all this is in the middle of nowhere, and no one could hurt them out here.

"Why didn't you tell me about all this?" I mumbled, motioning around.

Edward smiled, "Never took me as a country boy huh?" I giggled and shook my head, and fell into his side. "I didn't want to overwhelm you, I thought all this could be a little much. And um," He blushed slightly, "I didn't know how you would feel about the responsibility of all this. You don't exactly strike me as a country girl."

I smiled, "I suppose not. But actually Brian and I spent every summer with my grandparents in Kentucky. And I LOVED it."

"Really?" Edward grinned.

"Really." I nodded.

Edward smiled and started to reply but Emmett honked at us. "Okay love birds, I need to get home. Get your crap and get out." I laughed, Edward rolled his eyes, we started pulling the bags out and Emmett helped us bring them all in, we dropped them in the front room.

When I walked in I was amazed, it was very open and surprisingly very un-bachelor like. It was designed beautifully, it was big but not TOO big. I glanced at Edward and he watched me, "So?" He asked.

I turned to him and narrowed my eyes, "I'll be honest I didn't expect it to be so gorgeous. It's designed with a woman's touch."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Mom and Alice wouldn't let me do anything less, trust me."

I giggled and walked to him, I hugged him. "I'm sorry I was being so bitchy earlier. I'm just used to doing everything by myself."

Edward ran his thumb down my cheek, "You don't have to do that anymore Bells. I WANT to be able to help you."

I didn't really know how to reply to that, "Where did the terrors go?" I asked, when I didn't hear them. A distraction but also a worry always in the back of my mind.

Edward shrugged slightly, I sighed. "Guys!" I yelled out, silence was met with my answer.

Edward and I walked throughout the house trying to find them with no luck, he did however show me the rooms they could stay in. All the bedrooms were upstairs. There were four bedrooms. He showed me the one Brian could use, on the opposite side of his, and Lucy's which was right beside his. "Y'know Edward this isn't permanent. Don't make them think it is." I frowned as I listened to him talk about what they could do with the rooms.

"Why couldn't it be?"

I rolled my eyes, "Edward I haven't even met your parents yet. Don't you think we're rushing?"

Edward frowned and moved to hold me in his arms, "There is no such thing as rushing with true love Bella." He said intensely. I sucked in a breath, "Besides. What's the point in you buying a house if we get married in a couple years?"

I looked down, "You sound so confident."

"I'm confident that I won't let you go Bella."

"But how, why me?"

"Because I love you."

My eyes widened as I stared at him, "Yes I said it. I LOVE you Bella." He grinned, "I will shout it from the roof tops. I'M COMPLETELY AND MADLY IN LOVE WITH BELLA SWAN AND I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW IT!"

"Edward!" I laughed.

"I can finally say it, I love you."

I bit my lip and smiled at him, "I love you too."

Edward's eyes lit up and he picked me up and kissed me, "Really?" He asked when he pulled back.

"Always."

"Always and forever." He nodded.

* * *

**SO I NEED TO KNOW WHAT DO YOU WANT MORE OF**

**1\. More family, and kids. Or do you not like the kids as much and want more just Edward and Bella?**

**2\. Do you want more conflict? Or are you okay with not much conflict?**

**3\. Do you want more of the famous aspect, or more of the family aspect, or maybe both?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! Next chapter is much better than this one, sorry if it's sucky.** .


	9. Chapter 9: Bonding Times

******Please go check out_ "Guardian Wolf" By: FanFicChikk_. It's a really good story deserves and more support*******

**Chapter 9: Bonding Times**

* * *

I checked in on Lucy and Brian before making my way downstairs, I could hear Edward rustling around. I went into the kitchen hesitantly. When I peeked around the corner I saw Edward in a pair of sweats and no shirt. He sent me a winning smile, and I smiled gently back, "What's up?" He asked, I guess he could see the worry on my face.

"Nothing is wrong I was just thinking that I need to go home and get all my files. I know it isn't ideal since I won't be moving in here but…"

Edward stopped me and rolled his eyes, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I wish you would quit saying that."

I took an irritated step away from him, "Well I wish you would quit being annoying. You know I can't do that. Maybe if I didn't have kids, but I have them to think about Edward."

Edward's face held a firm look, "Yes? And I'm guaranteeing them a home where their mom/sister can be home more. Bells you work so much right now you hardly see them anymore."

"You know he's right," Brian said before I could answer, as he walked in the room. I turned and gave him a look, I raised my eyebrows a little shocked by this admission, "You work too much. We should move in with Edward. I'm okay with it, and Lucy loves Edward."

I huffed, "That isn't the problem Brian. What about when we get in a fight or what if we break up," Edward flinched when I said this, "I don't want you guys in a home where you could potentially be ripped out of."

Brian smiled at me. "That's sweet and all Bella but you know as well as I do that living in a shitty house is way worse. If you and Edward did ever end at least at that point we could have money saved up and afford a nicer place." Kid has a point.

Edward grinned, "And they could have a little more responsibility, living on a ranch. Brian could even get a weekend and summer job here."

Brian's face morphed into horror, "No! Wait Edward that isn't part of the deal!" a small smile found its way up my cheeks.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Boy you're living with me now, guess that means I'm kind of your boss instead of just a friend." He said it in a teasing tone, but we all knew better. There was an underlying question to his tone. He was asking me if it was okay to step into a more fatherly role with Brian.

I took a deep breath and made my way to Edward. I rested my head on his shoulder and leaned into his side. I grinned at Brian, "Y'know that summer job does sound good for you…. I think it would be good to live here."

Edward and Brian both hooted and high fived, before Brian glared at him and asked if a job was really necessary. "Yo! Lucy she went for it! Come in here kid!"

Suddenly Lucy came bolting into the room, her footie pajamas had me cringing as she ran, it looked incredibly dangerous on these hardwood floors. She ran into Edward's waiting arms and cheered with them. "I can't believe you guys actually planned that."

Edward smiled at me, "All in a day's work baby."

After breakfast the kids headed out the door to do stuff outside and I turned to Edward, "I have to go back home and get everything else. Besides, I will be busy most of the day making phone calls and stuff. Do you care to entertain them today?"

Edward smiled, "I'll show them around. We are going to mom and dad's at five still right?"

"Of course."

"Do you need me to take you back to the house?"

"Can I drive your car? I really don't want to leave them here."

"Of course, keys are in the basket by the door."

I nodded and he gave me a short kiss before running outside, like the third kid. I grinned wide, we're moving in with Edward!

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

I was elated when Bella finally agreed to move in with me. Good news for once. After last week's meeting things have been swirling around in my head. Last week at a meeting the Cowboys told me that my contract was up. But they wanted me to sign a new one, but it was for a decade. And I'm not sure I want to commit to that. I obviously love football, and I love the Cowboys, and I don't want to let my family down. But I'm also ready to begin a new chapter in my life. And I don't know if a NFL player is among the list of things I really and truly want.

"Hey Edward! This horse is awesome!" Brian yelled, he was in the corral with Loo, I flipped out and ran for the gate.

"Brian! Get the hell away from the horse and get over here NOW."

Brian looked at me confused before stepping away from Loo and climbed over the fence back to safety, I glanced frantically until I saw Lucy innocently playing with a kitten. I sighed in relief then glared at the teenager in front of me, "Never and I mean EVER do that again. You don't know that horse. When you don't know a horse you don't go near it."

Brian nodded solemnly. He wasn't used to me scolding him. I dread the day that it stops shocking him, and he retaliates. "So… do you want me to show you guys around today?"

Brian's eyes lit up and he nodded frantically, sometimes he seems so childlike. I grinned and looked over at Lucy, "Come on Lucy, we're going on a walk." I cringed as Lucy practically threw the cat and ran for me. She often didn't think of falling and would run as fast as she could, consequently most of the time something in her path would stop her, and she would go flying down.

She latched onto my hand as I showed them different things, we walked out to the pond. "Can we go swimmin'?"

I chuckled, "No luce, it's too cold. This summer we could, but since its November I'm going to go with no."

Brian laughed, "I mean you could go swimming…" He trailed off with a mischievous grin.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully, he simply shrugged. "Your sister would kill you."

"Grounded worthy? Because if not…."

"Grounded worthy." I nodded.

Brian laughed and nodded, "Yeah probably."

I threw my arms around his shoulder, "So football is over next week," I trialed off glancing at him. Lucy was running ahead of us.

"Yep," Brian nodded.

"And we never got down to dealing with your anger issues."

Brian rolled his eyes, "I don't have anger issues."

I stopped walking and cocked an eyebrow at him, "Okay maybe I did, but I don't anymore."

"Brian.. Just last week you bit Bella's head off because she told you no for once."

Brian glared at me, "I'm fourteen. I can make my own decisions. She shouldn't tell me who I can and can't hang out with." Last week Bella told Brian he couldn't hang out with a trouble maker he had been. The kid spells like pot, and has a bad attitude. It was rubbing off on Brian.

"That's part of being a parent Brian."

"Well she's not my parent." He mumbled with attitude.

I stopped walking again and jerked him back to me by his arm. Not too rough, but to get his attention. "And that right there is your problem. You know as well as I do that Bella raised you as her own. You should be grateful. I'm getting sick and tired of hearing you use that against her in a fight Brian. You have no idea how much your words hurt her. You really need to think about what you say."

I released his arm and walked forward to grab Lucy, I picked her up and waited for him to come to my side.

When he caught up to me he spoke without looking at me, "You're right."

"Did a teenager just say an adult was right?"

Brian rolled his eyes and pushed me lightly, "Shut it," He grumbled, "Seriously, I guess I'll let you guys finally help me. But let's do it after football please? That was Emmett can be a friend, not a coach."

I nodded with a grin, "Of course."

Lucy snuggled into my arms and fell asleep as we walked in rhythm back to the house. The Texas stars shined down on us. It's good to be home.

* * *

***Another short chapter… Next chapter is going to finally have Esme and Carlisle! I'm so excited for them to meet their potential grandchildren!***

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: ThanksGiving Cullen Style

**Sorry I've been gone so long. I worked 9 days in a row and now I work today, tomorrow and Wednesday as well. Plus I need to just be a teen in the summer lol! But I'm back, I hope you are all still here and haven't given up on me.**

**Don't ever think I wont update. Only time that will happen is if I tell you directly. **

**Kk, Hope you enjoy this new twist... Y'all ready? ;)**

**Chapter 10: Thanksgiving Cullen Style**

* * *

I took in a deep breath as I slid my dress up over one shoulder. I dressed in a casual dress with Lacey sleeves. Something, not too down but not too dressed up either. A perfect thanksgiving dinner dress. I also paired it with a orange and brown scarf, and a pair of brown boots. To look more festive.

Although it wasn't really Thanksgiving this is when the Cullen's celebrated. We couldn't on actual Thanksgiving because Edward has a game every year and everyone goes to watch. Which I'm pretty pumped about.

When I was finally ready and walked downstairs, everyone was waiting for me. They were all lounging back against the couch. Lucy in Edward's lap.

"Okay guys, I'm ready."

They all turned to look at me, Brian whooped and ran out the door followed closely by Lucy who seemed more excited than her uncle. Edward slowly made his way toward me and looked me up and down. "You look gorgeous." He said.

I blushed and looked down at my feet, Edward grinned and took my chin in his hand and brought my lips to his. "Gorgeous." He repeated.

I stumbled away from him. "Let's get going. I don't want to be late." I mumbled and pushed him toward the door. Edward chuckled but did what I said, sending me a glance as he did so.

I rolled my eyes and walked out behind him. When we got in the car Brian and Lucy were already in and ready, Brian was in the front seat. "Oh no, I don't think so." I shook my head nodding toward the back.

"Belllllaaa," Brian whined like my usual annoying little fourteen year old brother.

I smirked. "I'm older!" I said, in a singsong voice. The epitome of what a normal older sister would say in that instance. I heard Edward chuckle from his side of the car.

"Fine." Brian huffed and climbed through the middle to the backseat.

"Hey dude! Watch it! Those are leather!" Edward cried in agony.

I shook my head and fell easily into the seat. This family sure is a weird one. But I love them anyway.

When we pulled up to The Cullen house I could literally feel my heartbeat in my ears. The kids started to run out of the car but I hit the parent lock. And locked them in. They both sent me a confused look. "Listen. You guys both need to behave. Brian keep your smart mouth under control tonight." I said sternly

I turned to my daughter then, "And Lucy. You have to listen to mommy and Edward," I glanced at Edward then. It felt strange saying that. He smiled at me so I continued, "No matter what."

"I got it Mommy!" Lucy said as she kicked her feet in anticipation.

"Okay then," I unlocked the door. "Have at it." Lucy squealed and threw open her door, Brian followed at a much slower pace. I could tell he was nervous.

I quickly threw open my door and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. This is our family now."

Brian turned to me and smiled shyly, "You mean it?"

I swallowed the lump that was rising up in my throat. Every family we've had has been ripped away. "I'm going to Marry Edward." I announced out loud for the first time. "I mean, I don't want to jinx it. But no matter what he does I know I will find my way back to him. He's my other half Brian."

Brian grinned, "I know."

Edward came to my side then and we both watched as Brian walked up to the house. Lucy was already banging on the door, "Lucy!" I scolded.

Suddenly an older woman poked her head out the door with a grin and smiled at me, "Oh it's quite alright!" She smiled. She kneeled down the Lucy's height. "Hello! You must be Lucy! I'm Esme, but you can call me nana like all the other kids around here." She pulled a man out beside her then. I could tell his resemblance to Edward easily. "And this is Carlisle but you can call him Gramps!"

She glanced up at Brian then and narrowed her eyes, "The same goes for you young man. I won't tolerate anything less."

Brian glanced back at Edward and I. Edward nodded at Brian and nudged him. "Uh, yes Ma'am." He stuttered out.

Esme grinned, "Great! Well then I have to greet the woman of the hour." She looked at me before throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing me.

"Mom." Edward groaned.

I laughed. "It's okay, I'm a hugger."

Esme pulled back and her eyes twinkled, "Me too." She laughed.

Carlisle smiled warmly at me. "Hi Bella nice to meet you."

"You as well, Carlisle."

Edward rubbed his hand down my back. I glanced at him and he smiled, I smiled back. "Well don't stand out here in the hot, come on in!" Esme motioned us in.

When we walked through the door I couldn't help but stare in amazement. Most of the house was windows. And it opened right up into a giant open living room, and dining room. The room was super high, with giant fans at the top. It was entirely too elegant for my kids to screw it up.

"Dinner should be on the table in about 5 more minutes. Next time we'll have to let you help. Rosalie tells me that you all are thinking about opening your own restaurant?"

I nodded, "Yes it's kind of a dream of mine." I confessed with a blush.

Esme smiled, "Then we'll have to make sure it happens. You can go ahead and take a seat. The boys are going to bring it to the table."

Edward led us to the table and pulled out a seat for me, he picked Lucy up and sat her down on the other side of me. Then motioned for Brian to sit next to the seat he would be sitting. "I'll be back guys." He mumbled before walking to the kitchen to help too.

I glanced sideways around the room. The kids were quiet I guess they were observing as well.

The quiet was ended when Jazzy burst into the room. "Lucy!" She yelled. Her head bobbed around looking in all directions for her friend.

"Over here!"

Jazzy ran around the table to Lucy and attempted to climb up on the chair, I started to protest but Jasper saved me. "No darlin' not right now. There'll be plenty of time after supper. Go sit in your seat right now."

Jazzy pouted.

"Now Jasmine."

She stomped over to her seat where Jasper helped her up.

Everyone else followed suit. Getting in their chairs. Rosalie's boys looked especially cute with their hair spiked up identically.

Suddenly an unfamiliar boy around Brian's age came through the door. "Oh!" Alice cleared her throat. "This is Jasper and I's nephew, Clay. He's going to stay with us from now on."

My jaw dropped as I stared at me best friend she avoided my gaze well. "How old are you, Clay?" Edward asked as he took his seat.

"14. I'll be 15 in January."

Brian smiled, "Hey, you'll be in my grade."

Clay grinned and nodded, "Yep." He said simply. Something about him didn't set well with me in that moment. He seemed like a trouble maker.

"You play any sports Clay?" Emmett asked.

"Football."

"Position?"

"Wide receiver."

All the boys grunted in satisfaction. I think Brian sighed in relief.

"Okay enough." Esme firmly said, "Lets give thanks for this meal and for our family."

So we did. I glanced up in the prayer and saw Clay glancing around. I would have to ask Alice about him after supper.

The dinner was nice. I didn't feel awkward, in fact I felt right at place. Lucy, Jazzy, Austin, and Parks couldn't contain themselves. They only ate about three bites before running off together to play much to us parents dislike. And even furthermore to my displeasure Brian and Clay went off together.

When we were cleaning up afterwards I cornered Alice alone in the kitchen. "Okay spill it. Why exactly is Clay here on such short notice?"

Alice sighed, "Listen Bella he's had it rough." I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked an eyebrow, "Okay. Jasper's Aunt isn't suitable to take care of him anymore. She's old. And he's been in and out of a couple foster homes."

I softened then, "Why'd he get sent out."

Alice looked up at me sheepishly, "He stole some stuff."

My eyes widened, "My little brother isn't going to hang around some criminal!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "He isn't a criminal Bella. He stole food. He was hungry."

Well didn't I feel like a big bitch then. "Oh."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Yeah oh."

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. My big sister scenes were tingling."

Alice laughed, "Aren't they always?"

"True." I grinned.

"So, I was actually going to ask you something about all this."

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well jasper and I can't, because we just simply can't afford it, heartbreaking enough right now. But you and Edward can..."

"Alice just spit it out."

"Well in the last Foster home Clay was in he fell in love with the other kids there. Blake, a girl, who's 11. And a little boy, Jax, who's 8."

"Yes?"

"Well they are really in a bad home Bella. And I just feel so bad. I feel like Clay is going to do anything to get back to them and he can't do that. And they really need a nice home. Their foster parents are freaken drug dealers. I'm sure if the NFL quarterback came in there they would give them to y'all."

My head spun with this information. "Alice," my voice cracked. A terrible picture of a young girl and little boy in that horrible house flashed in my mind. "Oh Alice, I don't think they would let me and Edward take kids. We aren't married. We wouldn't be considered a stable home."

Alice's face broke, "Bella you have to do something." My eyes started tearing up as she went into hysterics. "Bella you didn't see them. Those kids begged me to take them. They literally held me as I walked out the door. Clay was balling. They can't live like that."

I swallowed hard and scrunched my face up into determination. "I will do something." I said firmly. Something inside me knew that, that could have been me when I was little. With Brian. They were us, and I can't let someone live through the struggles I did at an even younger age. I won't.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! And ill be motivated!**


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise

** I MIGHT GET TO 200 REVIEWS SOON! WOW YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE.**

**Chapter 11: Surprise!**

* * *

I laid back in the bed I had been occupying and thought back to yesterday's dinner. I sighed deeply and sat up, looked around the room, then knew I needed to be with Edward. I snuck out of my room down the hall and knocked on his door, "Come in Beautiful Brown Eyes."

I poked my head in and raised an eyebrow as I closed the door behind me, "How did you know it was me?"

Edward smirked and sat his book on his chest. He was laying down in the middle of his big king size bed with his ankles crossed and his arms behind his head. "Well I just checked on Lucy, she is upside down in her bed, I had to pick her up and put her back right and she never stirred. And I just had to tell your little brother to get off the phone and go to sleep. So he's pissed at me right now, guess he was talking to Aubree."

I smiled and slowly made my way to his head, I rested my head on his chest as I laid down. He immediately kissed my forehead. "You're going to be a great dad. Hell you already are." I said softly without looking up at him.

I felt Edward smile and he rubbed my back, "Now... Not that I don't love having a sexy girl in my bed. But why exactly are you in here?"

I sighed deeply and retold the story Alice had told me yesterday. Adding a few more details that made is sound even more tragic. Edward didn't say anything while I was retelling the story.

When I was finished I looked up at him and asked what he thought, he surprised me greatly with his answer. "I think we should do it."

My jaw dropped and I turned to look at him like he had another head. Edward shrugged. "What did you expect me to say no? How can I let that happen knowing that it's not right. If I can help a kid out I want too. Every child deserves a loving home. And I feel like I'm in the right place in my life to provide that. Especially if I stop playing ball."

I jerked my head up to Edward and looked at him like he was bazar, "What?"

He sighed, "Listen. My contract is up this year. And the Cowboys want me to resign. But if I do that's a guaranteed four more years. I just feel like it's not fair to y'all. Listen though I could still take care of everyone."

I sat up angrily, "Edward. You aren't going to give up your dream job for us. I won't let you. You have your entire life to be the host of sportsCenter. You only have now to play ball. And I don't want you to have to give that up yet."

Edward almost seemed to sigh in annoyance. "Bella. We are talking about bringing two more kids in the house. We are talking about being a family."

"We already are a family Edward. Besides. I'm sure other NFL wives do it."

Edward groaned and threw his head back. "I'm not making a decision now." He said sternly.

I turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you just use your scary voice on me?"

"My what?" Edward laughed.

I giggled, "That's what Brian and Lucy call it. They know when Edward gets his "scary voice" they better listen. Did you just use that on your girlfriend Edward Cullen?"

Edward seemed to squint and think before answering, "Maybe I just used my scary voice on my..."

He paused and turned to his bedside table and got out a little box my eyes widened as I watched. "Fiancé?" He finally finished.

My heart race sped out of control as he awaited my answer. I cocked my head to a side and allowed a smile to slowly make its way up my lips. "Edward Cullen is that your idea of a proposal?" I asked coyly.

"No." He smiled. "But this is."

Slowly Edward removed himself from me and drug me to the corner of the bed, "Bella Marie Swan, I love you. I've been thinking on this for the last couple of weeks now, and realized that it needed to be casual. You aren't exactly a fancy girl, and although you deserve it I think you would appreciate this more."

I smiled brightly at this right realization. "I love you with all my heart. I promise to love, and to take care of you. To care for you. To care for our children. And future kids we bring into this house. I promise to love you all the days of my life. Will you do the absolute honor in marrying me?"

I bit my lip and slowly nodded my head. Edwards's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Of course." I laughed.

He kissed me then. Roughly and pushed my back against the bed, I attacked his lips in return. He took my wrist and smiled against my lips as he trapped them to the bed.

I moaned in response and kicked my legs up so I could move on top of him. He allowed me to and let me sit on his chest as I took the upper hand in kissing him. Slowly his hands found their way under my shirt and he clutched on to my boob. I gasped in surprise and pulled back. Edward smirked. "Too much?"

"No," I sighed in content. "Too right." I decided.

Edward smiled wickedly and flipped me over, "You sure?"

"Yes." I nodded in content. "I need you, now. Edward... My fiancé."

Edward smiled and didn't need any other permission he had my clothes off in seconds.

The next morning I woke up with his arms around me, he was starring at me and brushed my hair back before he kissed my forehead. "So maybe you can sleep in here from now on. I mean the kids will know we are getting married," He smirked... "Think about it." He whispered before hopping up and out of the bed.

I rolled over with a smile on my face and shook my head slightly in content.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting on the couch and sighed. I sat back and picked my feet up to rest up on the coffee table. All was quiet in the house today. Lucy was at Rosalie's, and Brian was at Aubree's. Then Edward was at an all-day practice before Thanksgiving day game.

I picked up the phone and decided to call Alice, "Hey." I said when she answered.

"Hey, I'm on my lunch break what's up?"

"Oh sorry to interrupt your lunch, you want me to call back later?"

Alice offered a short laugh, "As if I have anyone better to talk to. No. Talk."

I laughed, "Okay. So I talked to Edward."

"Oh bad news?" Alice grimaced from the tone of my voice.

"No, actually he's completely on board. That's not the problem. I just don't know what I want to do anymore Alice. I want nothing more than to help those little ones. But Edward was talking about giving up football. I don't want that to happen at all. It's his dream, I just don't know what to do anymore. But I can't just leave those kids." I was near to balling by the end of my rant.

"Shhhh, Bells calm down. Don't worry listen, if you really can't take these kids then don't. We will work together and find another home for them."

I sniffled, "I don't want them to have to find another home Alice. I want to help someone out. I feel like it is my responsibility. I feel like this is a responsibility that god put on my shoulders because I came from the same background, and now I'm much more fortunate, especially since Edward then the good plans Rosalie and I have rolling for this new restaurant."

Alice didn't say anything for a few seconds, "Well, don't make a rash decision. Just… think more about it. Maybe call social services and see if it's even possible to get them out of the house. Or maybe I can, then I can recommend that I know good people to care for them… and you guys can meet them."

My head was spinning and I all but fell into the couch in irritation. "Listen we can talk later, I gotta get back to work! Bye! Sorry to leave you like this."

And suddenly I was even more confused than when I made the phone call. What am I going to do. My eyes widened and I paused for a second. Crap, I didn't even say anything. EDWARD AND I ARE ENGAGED. Ah crap, we had sex last night!

…..And it was incredible.

* * *

**Author's note: So I just want to say that ENGAGED, does NOT mean married. I have a few that might think it is a little early and just because they are engaged doesn't mean they will be getting MARRIED anytime soon. But also, I believe in true love and sometimes when you know it's right. You don't have to wait forever. If you don't agree with this I'm very sorry that you feel that way, and I'm sorry if it ruined the story for you. **

**ALSO, on a lighter note. What do you think, should Bella and Edward adopt these kids? Or not?**

**Longer chapter soon, thanks for being awesome all. **


	12. Chapter 12: Rocky beginnings

****""DEAL""** If I get a bunch of reviews I will update Before Saturday. If I don't, I wont for a couple weeks after I get back from my vaycay. (So I know if you care enough, if you don't that's cool I wont worry about it till later lol!)**

** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^SUPER IMPORTANT^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Chapter 12: Rocky beginnings**

* * *

We once again all had on our "Cullen" jerseys for the big day. Today was finally Edward's big Thanksgiving Day game. Edward left earlier that morning and Jasper was coming to pick us up. Then Carlisle was following with Esme, Rosalie and family.

When they pulled up I went to yell up the stairs but Brian startled me by running by me, with a giggling Lucy bouncing around on his shoulders. I laughed and shook my head and followed after locking the door on the way out. When I crawled in the backseat I smiled at Clay, he looked very happy to be a part of all of this. From what I gathered it was hard to win a smile from that boy, so I counted this as a win.

"Y'all ready?" Jasper asked, looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Yep." I said simply

And off we were

* * *

When we pulled up to the stadium the paparazzi were all over us, I sighed, not this again. "Heads down, hoods up." I instructed my kids, Alice said double for hers. When we got out there were multiple questions thrown my way.

I was annoyed and attempted to grab Lucy but she sunk back into the car, "No mommy." She shook her head. I sighed, she was the last one. Alice's family were already in the tunnel, and Brian was at my side shifting from foot to foot as the paparazzi got in his face.

"Lucy loo, don't you want to see Edward?" I said as quiet as possible. I looked to my left and could have sworn I saw someone literally write down what I said.

Lucy nodded pitifully and stuck her arms out for me to grab her, I did gratefully and pushed through the people. When I got in the tunnels Brian was especially annoyed, "Bastards." He mumbled under his breath, I didn't say anything, mostly because I agreed.

When we got to the familiar lineside I was comfortable. It was nice to see everyone here. I had went to almost all of Edward's games since the first, but this would only be the second the kids got to come too. It wasn't that I didn't want them there, but more for safety precautions. They seemed to draw extra attention. Without them I can blend in, but when people spot them they are automatically drawn. I'm not honestly sure why.

When the intro started and the crowd erupted I got that familiar bubbly feeling in my stomach of pride, as Edward led his team out onto the field. I glanced sideways, and couldn't help but giggle, his family was very enthusiastic. But I think Brian, Lucy, and I may always be his loudest cheering section. We top everyone, especially at home when we watch him on the TV.

* * *

(One week later)

My phone rang out, sending a loud sound throughout the previously silent room. I jumped, startled and quickly tugged the blanket around my bare body, I glanced sideways at Edward and rolled my eyes, he was snoring still.

I looked at the alarm before the phone, it read "3:32" I shook my head groggily and picked up the phone without looking at the caller I.D, "Hello?"

"Bella?" My best friend's voice rang out in a high pitched voice. I sat up straight in the bed and started putting my clothes on. Something was wrong.

"Alice, what's wrong? What happened?"

Edward stirred at this point. He looked up at me, he must have noticed my expression because he merely raised his eyebrows and stayed silent. "Bella, its Clay you have to come down to the hospital. Bella he went back for the kids, and the father, the man, he hit him hard and he fell down a flight of stairs."

"Oh my god." I whispered under my breath. I started putting on my jeans and motioned for Edward to do the same, he did without question. "Where are Blake and Jax, now?" I mumbled referring to the kids Alice had mentioned to me not even two weeks ago. The big decision Edward and I weren't even for sure on anymore.

"They're here," She said tearfully.

"We'll be there in 30 minutes. Where's Jazzy?"

"She's here too. She's asleep on the waiting room chairs. Everyone's out of town, you guys are the only ones that can take her too. We have to stay, Clay hasn't woken up yet Bella."

"Shhh Alice, we'll take care of Jazzy. You guys focus on Clay, we'll be there as soon as possible!"

"Okay, thanks Bella."

I nodded even though she couldn't see it and hung up, I quickly reassessed the situation with Edward. "I'll get Lucy, you get Brian." He told me.

I went to Brian's room and shook him awake, when I told him about Clay he was instantly worried. They might not have known each other long, but Clay and Brian really bonded.

When we got in the car everything seemed to happen so fast. We were almost already at the hospital. "Bella," Edward said quietly. I glanced at him. "What if they ask us to take the kids, like a social worker?"

I looked up at him and cocked my head to the side. "I'm honestly not sure Edward." And I didn't say anymore. I know it wasn't fair, but the truth was, I really didn't know.

When we got to the hospital I instructed Brian to stay in the car with Lucy. He wasn't having it, but one look and he fell silent. Edward followed my step as we went in the hospital when we did Alice was sitting in the lobby with Jazzy, It was evident Alice had been crying and Jazzy was sound asleep. Edward gently took Jazzy and told Alice he would take her out to the car with Brian. I instantly took my best friend into my arms and let her weep. She soaked my shirt with tears, when Edward returned she was still crying and he put his arm around her too.

Finally she pulled back, "Get your shit together Cullen." She mumbled to herself. I would've laughed in any other situation.

"Okay you guys got Jazzy, I'm going back in with Jasper then. Thanks again guys." She mumbled pitifully.

"Wait, Alice!" I said before she could escape.

"What about the kids?"

Alice's face broke in sorrow, "They wouldn't leave Brian's side. They had to be physically pulled away from his bed. I'm not sure where they are now, I had other things going on. God I'm a shitty person."

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't you dare say that. You are worried. It's understandable."

"Excuse me." A woman in a suit said, coming between the three of us. Alice wiped her face quickly and looked at the woman in question.

"I'm sorry but I just overheard you all talking, and you asked about the kids. I'm the social worker assigned to their case. We assumed that they were merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. Not that we would let them stay in the house with that man, but from what I can hear... were they involved in this somehow?"

Alice narrowed her eyes, "My nephew went back to get them. He lived there before. That was an abusive home and from what he says you social workers wouldn't do shit to help those kids. So he thought he had to himself. Since the adults wouldn't help him."

The lady frowned at Alice, "Ma'am I can assure you if we had known.."

"Oh save it. Clay said he came to social workers time and time again and none of them got the "proof" you know by the time you guys may have seen him the bruises would have healed. So yes, I am blaming you in case you were guessing."

"I don't know who you think you are, but you must also know that knowing they were in that situation and NOT reporting it is just as bad…"

"I don't know what you are implying!" Alice fumed stepping closer to the snotty woman.

"Woah, calm down mini." Edward mumbled. Holding Alice off slightly. She merely "hmphed" at him.

"Alice actually was going to report it. Edward and I were looking into fostering the kids." I said quickly.

Three pair of eyes turned to look at me in shock, "Really?" The woman finally asked.

"Yes," I growled a little annoyed by the way she seemed to be looking me up and down. "Isn't that right Edward?"

"Well I was thinking more adoption but.."

"But," I quickly recovered glaring at Edward. "We want to make sure the kids like it with us. We don't want to just make them join our family. They should have a choice." And this was partly true but also, a part of me wanted to do something without committing. After all maybe these kids had other family that really wanted them. This would be a good way to get to know them.

The lady looked between Edward and I, "Well you know a lot goes into this. You would have to meet the kids, they would have to be comfortable. Your home would need to be approved. This doesn't just happen overnight."

I turned to the woman annoyed, "And where exactly do you propose they go until then? No come inspect our home tomorrow and we will meet them tonight. They have had it bad long enough. I'm not letting them get bounced around and be scared all because YOU don't seem to care."

"This isn't how this works." The lady mumbled through gritted teeth.

Edward stepped in then and fixed the woman with a stern glare, "Then maybe we should bring the law into this. And see exactly how they feel about your credentials after this. Trust me I know some pretty good lawyers ma'am. You don't want to see me in court."

The lady didn't know what to say to that. She glanced between all of us and finally gave a long suffering sigh. "Fine, the children are two doors down on the left. Follow me. There will be paperwork and a home evaluation tomorrow morning."

"No." I said sternly. I glared at the woman. "I want a new social worker. I don't think you will do us or them justice."

"From what I've heard she won't." A man's voice said. A middle aged man came between us.

"Karen Oldham, you are on suspension until I can call a meeting and decide what exactly to do about your job but now it isn't looking to promising. Ladies and gentleman I am so sorry." He said, for a second I felt bad for the girl. She looked absolutely heartbroken as she walked away. "The kids will be able to come with you tonight. Right after background checks are done, and we fill out paperwork to make this official. The home inspection will happen in a week or so after they are settled. To see if they are comfortable. Now follow me. I will introduce you to them."

I looked at Edward shocked did we really just sign up for this? What just happened?

And when I rounded the corner and looked into the precious terrified faces of our new family members my heart melted. They were absolutely gorgeous kids. How could anyone be mean to these precious little things?

I have a feeling my hearts about to become even more full than it is.

* * *

**SO excited for next chapter, you get to meet the kids!**

**so this story has over 200 followed imagine if you all Reviewed AND guest O.O I would be like amazed. **


	13. Chapter 13: Home

**Here is your chapter as promised, I'm leaving tonight! Woo for beaches and tan lines. See y'all in a week or two, when I return ;)**

**Chapter 13: Home**

* * *

When I entered the room my throat clenched and I stared at the children. They were both blonde. With bright, stunning blue eyes. I glanced at Edward before going to kneel down in front of them. He stayed behind me and cautiously approached. "Hi, I'm Bella. Clay is actually my nephew now," I said simply.

The older girl, Blake, turned to look at her brother. She didn't speak though, she merely looked at me with a blank expression. "I'm Jax, this is my sister Blake." Jax said. He seemed far less shy than Blake. And from a physical appearance he looked much healthier.

Blake didn't say anything.

Edward kneeled down then, "Hey guys, I'm Edward." He reached out and clutched my hand. "Bella and I were wondering if you guys would be interested in coming and staying with us for a while?"

Jax's face scrunched up, "Why?"

"Well," I said, I looked at Edward warily. "We know that your father wasn't very nice too you guys. And that's not okay. He can't hurt you anymore."

"He's not our dad." Blake said eerily quietly. I had to lean in to hear her and even then I barely caught it.

"Oh, well then your foster father."

Blake glared at me, she studied me a second before her expression softened. "You have to earn the title father, and he didn't. He's not my any type of father." Oh I get it.

I nodded hesitantly, "Yeah he hurt Clay!" Jax said in spite.

"You're right he did."

"Will Clay be okay?"

I didn't know how to answer that but I did what any adult in that situation would do, lied out of my ass. "Yeah bud, he will be just fine."

The look Blake sent me was clear, she didn't believe a word I said. Jax was more than happy to go home with us. He seemed like a kid that was easy to bounce back, Blake not so much. She didn't trust Edward and me, but why would she? "So Blake, what do you say? Wanna come home with us?"

"No I think I'll just stay here with Clay."

"What about after Clay gets better?"

"Guess I'll cross that bridge later."

I fought to sigh in annoyance. It was almost 4:30 in the morning now and I was exhausted. Not to mention that I have three other kids asleep in the car now.

"Listen Blake, we just want to help you... But,"

"I don't need your help." Blake cut me off immediately.

I flinched and was about to reply but Alice stuck her head excitedly in the room, "Clay is awake! He's asking for you Blake."

Blake didn't need any other permission. She ran from the room. I looked at Edward and he nodded his head toward her, so I followed while he occupied Jax. Jax seemed unconcerned really with Clay. I don't think he realized the severity of his injuries. But Blake did.

When I entered the room Blake was clutching his hand while Clay was trying to smile at her. Clay glanced at me. "Go with them Blake. They are really good people. You'll love it."

Tears welled up in Blake's eyes, "But Clay. I need you. You're my big brother." She cried, appearing much younger than 11.

Clay bit his lip and smiled at her. "Yeah and if you live with Edward and Bella I'll be just down the road. I'll be your big brother always, even if we aren't living together. You need a family Blake."

Blake was full on balling and clinging to Clay at this point. Something I had a feeling she didn't do very often. I was ushering my own pitiful tears away. Finally Blake wiped her face and turned to me. She nodded, "Okay."

I held my hand out to her and she hugged Clay once more before slowly walked and grasping on to it. I then turned to leave, but on the way out I smiled at Clay. "Thank you" I mouthed.

He shook his head and pointed at me, "thank you" he worded and pointed at Blake.

I nodded. Clay is an amazing kid.

On the way out the door Blake let go of my hand and walked ahead of me. I frowned but didn't say anything. When we walked out the sliding doors I had a realization. "Crap!"

Blake rose an eyebrow at me. "We don't have enough seats in our car. Guess we'll be squeezing two in a seatbelt."

Blake shrugged at me but didn't say anything. I led her to the jeep. When I got there apparently Edward was way ahead of me. He ran Brian, Lucy, and Jazzy home earlier. So I opened the door and watched as she climbed in beside her brother. I wanted to laugh, Jax looked right at home. He seemed completely comfortable in the back of a stranger's car, it was all very odd.

When I climbed in Edward looked at me, "You guys ready to go home?"

Jax tilted his head to one side. "Your house?"

I glanced back at him, "It's your home right now too Jax."

Jax slowly smiled, then looked at me shyly. "I've never had a home." He said quietly. I didn't know what to say to that so I just smiled and swallowed the lump of tears in my throat.

* * *

When we pulled up to the house the kids were in awe. But who wouldn't be. It was a nice sized home, and completely gorgeous. I know I was in love from the moment I saw it. It was strange how, completely not strange it was to think that this was OUR home. Mine, Edward's, Brian's, Lucy's, and now even Jax's and Blake's.

The sun was now coming up, and I was exhausted. When we got in the house I looked at Edward unsure of what to do next. The kids didn't even have clothes with them. "I'll get you guys some clothes to sleep in for the night. Um Edward." I motioned to them.

He nodded slightly and started talking to them about the guest room as I ran up the stairs. Getting them clothes wasn't that hard for the night. I got Blake one of Edwards's long shirts and a pair of shorts of mine that wouldn't fit her, but would do for the night. And for Jax simply one of Edward's shirts. I figured he may sleep in his boxers anyway. That's what Brian does.

When I got back in the guest room I couldn't help but smile. Blake and Jax were already out. They were curled up together in the middle of the bed. Edward was watching them. When he saw me he nodded his head toward the door and I took the notion to leave. When I left I leaned against the door and looked at them again before it closed, "Sweet dreams." I whispered into the air.

When we were finally back in Edward's room Edward looked down at me, "So you could move into my room, then either Jax could move into Brian's room or Blake into Lucy's. For the time being at least. I was thinking we could convert the basement into a room for Brian. I think he would like that a lot."

I nodded, "It allows a lot of privacy...too much privacy."

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead, "He's a good kid."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "A horny kid."

Edward laughed out loud then, "No girls in the basement?"

"Hell no." I laughed.

Edward scooted closer to me and held me close, "I'm kind of horny." He said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

I burst out laughing and playfully pushed him away, "Why Mr. Cullen we have a house full of children!"

Edward grinned. "They are asleep." He said in a sing song voice. He reached under my shirt and gripped onto my breast.

"Damn, down boy." I giggled nervously.

Edward grinned wickedly, "I love when you get shy." And I melted into his touch.

* * *

When I woke up it was only about 9 so we got a few hours. Thank god it was a Saturday and the kiddos didn't have school. Speaking of which I would have to enroll Blake and Jax, goodness.

When I walked downstairs Edward was already awake with Lucy and Blake. Blake was sitting on the couch while Edward was in the recliner with Lucy on his lap.

"Good morning, guys." I mumbled as I walked in. So maybe I'm not a morning person. Okay I'm not. Nor have I, or will I ever be.

"Morning." Edward mumbled.

Lucy was too into her cartoons to notice me and Blake just smiled weakly at me. It was progress from last night.

"Alright, what do y'all want for breakfast. Blake what do you like?"

"Waffles!" Lucy insisted.

Edward chuckled and put his finger over Lucy's mouth. "Hush. Mommy was asking Blake not you." Lucy pouted but didn't say anything else.

"Waffles are fine." Blake said hesitantly.

I frowned, "Are you sure? I can make just about anything?"

Blake just shrugged and nodded. I sighed but went to make waffles as requested.

As I was cooking, Blake wandered in. "Hi." I smiled looking up at her.

She gave me a little partial wave, and sat in front of me.

I reached over and grabbed the waffles, "Want to stir?"

Blake's eyes lit up and she nodded. I gave her the bowl and she began stirring as I poured waffle mix into the waffle maker.

"So tell me some stuff about yourself Blake."

Blake scrunched back into her shell. Wow way to go Bella, make her feel uncomfortable. "I'm 11."

"Yeah. What else?" I asked with a smile.

Blake slowly rose her eyes to look at me. "I love pink. I'm pretty girly."

"Ohhhh, Lucy will absolutely adore you!"

"And I play soccer."

"Soccer huh?" Edward said loudly as he came into the room. Blake seemed to cower under his tone. I glared at him.

He smiled guiltily and sat down beside her, "What do you think about football?"

Blake scrunched up her nose. "Ew. A bunch of guys acting all macho and just running into each other for the fun of it. No thank you." She was sassy. Watch out Edward!

I laughed loud and couldn't contain myself from Edward's look of horror. "Edward plays pro football, he's the quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys." I supplied for Blake.

Blake's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Oops." She mumbled.

Edward laughed, "I'll just have to convert you. You'll love it in no time."

Blake giggled. It was a childish and free giggle. Something I knew was foreign for her. She immediately stopped when the loud noise came from her mouth and blushed. Edward looked up and me and smiled and I smiled back.

At breakfast Brian and Jazzy finally joined us, "Well good morning. Glad you could finally join us."

Brian gave me a cocky look, "Sorry I know your life wasn't as exciting until I walked in. Sorry to keep it so boring all morning."

"Hardee har." I dead panned as he got food for both he and Jazzy. Somewhere along the line she had weaseled her way onto his back, a normal thing for the pair.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Blake looking around nervously, "I should go get Jax." She said quickly. Noticing that he was the only one missing now.

"I'll go get him, you eat Blake." Edward said and started to stand.

"NO!" Blake protested loudly. She glared slightly, "He's MY little brother. I will get him."

And just like that Blake went back to surly and defensive. Edward seemed a little hurt and slowly sat back down. Brian and Lucy looked at me, they knew they both wouldn't get away with talking to me or Edward like that. They looked shocked by this bizarre behavior. I've always been big on respect. But Blake is young, and in a scary place. It's quite understandable. I fixed the two with a fake smile, "Eat." I said. They both stared at me a second before nodding and eating.

When Blake and Jax got back to the table they were quiet. Jax seemed upset. I glanced at Edward before looking at the little boy, "Jax? You okay?"

"He's fine." Blake snapped.

Jax looked pitifully at me a second before glancing at Blake then nodding at me.

I had no idea what was going on. But it was all a foreign territory. And I had no idea what to do. Poor Edward looked at a loss for words. His face was drawn wide and he looked unusually pale. I almost wanted to laugh.

Buckle up Eddie. We're in for a ride.

* * *

**Please review, they inspire me! You all are amazing :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Milestones

**I'm back! And super duper dark. If I hear, "You're so tan!" One more time... I'll kill someone lol**

**Chapter 14: Milestones**

* * *

"So napkins," Rosalie said. I groaned and threw my head forward. With everything lately I hadn't been focused enough on the restaurant. So Rosalie came over and we worked on all the little details that no one really cared about but were necessary. While Emmett and Edward took the kids outside and messed with them.

It has been two weeks, since Blake and Jax came to us. They are just now warming up. Jax is completely at ease. And our home checkup is next week.

Two weeks ago in the hospital I thought it was going to make my life a bigger challenge than it did. And while yes things are harder, things are also easier. The kids all occupy themselves better with each other, and Blake is a big help with watching the two little ones, they've wormed their way up into our hearts.

But there have been challenges, the biggest I think was the day we decided to go shopping. I didn't really consider the repercussions of the media. Mainly because Edward wasn't with us, but I soon realized, I'm a part of his life now, I'M a media target. And so are the kids.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Jax hold my hand while we cross the street." I said and grabbed Lucy's as well. Blake and Brian lingered behind us._

_The first store we went in was Old Navy. Good prices, nice clothes, yeah let's do this. It worked out well and we got most of Jax's clothes. But when we started going in other stores like JcPenny's and Macy's I noticed casual women taking pictures of us._

_Blake was all over the place ripping clothes from hangers and running into the dressing rooms. I groaned, so this is what having a preteen is going to be like._

_"Mommy, I want ice cream you told us we could." Lucy whined_

_"Yeah," Jax nodded in agreement._

_I sighed and glanced at Blake, she didn't look anywhere near done. "Okay, I'll tell you what, I'll call Brian and have him take you two. But you listen to me, you need to be good and listen to your uncle okay?"_

_Two little heads nodded at me._

_I nodded and called Brian, "Hi this is Brian leave me a message.." I frowned and called again._

_The second time I got sent to voice mail I was a little annoyed, but by the fifth time I was worried._

_"Blake!" I yelled and walked frantically toward the dressing room._

_Blake's head popped out and she rose and eyebrow at me. "We have to go, Brian isn't answering his phone and I think people notice who I am. They are starting to surround me."_

_Blake nodded and we quickly went to the check out to pay. I was nearly dragging the two little kids with me. When we went to leave the store there were people surrounding me. But this time it wasn't paparazzi, it was fans. I clutched the kids tighter too me and continued walking. Brian was supposed to be at GameStop._

_When we got there I came in and looked around for him, he was playing a game with headphones on, "Brian! Let's go!"_

_Brian looked at me wide eyed and came to my side immediately_

* * *

And that's why we mostly do online shopping now. I don't know why people are so diehard, I mean I'm just the girlfriend. But then again, we do live in Dallas. It probably isn't like that other places, maybe we need to go to a different state to accomplish a little shopping.

"So I think that is all the physical details. We still have to make a menu. We need to make a bunch of food and decide what is good and go from there. That could take months though."

I nodded in agreement. "I want it perfect before we open though."

"My thoughts exactly."

Out of nowhere Blake stomped in the room and went to her room. Slamming the door after her. I sighed and looked at Rose, who only smirked and shrugged. I sighed, "Well I guess that ques the end for today."

"My head's hurting anyways." Rosalie laughed.

I stood up and walked toward the backyard. Edward was sitting against the side of the house, I went to him and fell into his lap. "What was that all about?" I asked nodding toward the upstairs.

Edward shook his head, "I don't know. She and Jax started arguing and she stomped upstairs."

"I guess I better go talk to her." I sighed and stood up.

Edward caught me and I fell back into his lap with a thump, "Did I tell you how amazing a mom you are today?"

"No you didn't." I grinned

"Well you're the best!"

"You're a pretty good daddy too Edward." I said seriously.

Edward smiled and me and shyly shook his head, "I'm still learning."

"Aren't we all?" I asked seriously and stood. He let me go this time and gave me a silly look before smiling and standing to play with the rest of the kids and Emmett in the yard.

I walked in the house and up to Blake's room. I knocked and let myself in. When I entered Blake was sitting against her headboard with her headphones in. When she saw me come in she took them out, and looked at me expectantly.

I casually looked around the room and frowned. It was a step up from sharing the guest room with Jax, but she still had only four brown walls, a bed and a few CD's. Nothing too make it hers. "We really need to get you some furniture and stuff in here. It's kind of bland."

Blake looked around and nodded, "Yeah but you all don't need to spend anymore money on me."

I rolled my eyes and went to the bed, pulling Blake against me as I rested against the wall. "You may not actually be my kid, but you sure as hell act like it kid." I stated simply.

Blake laughed a little and looked at me with hope in her eye. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." I giggled and smiled at the child, she may not act like it but she is after all only 11. "The way you kind of keep to yourself. And the way, you get defensive over little things. Oh and how you love to be in charge, yeah totally all me. Not to mention your little stubborn streak."

Blake giggled.

I smiled, "I love hearing your laugh."

Blake's smile slowly fell, "You know I didn't laugh all that much before I came here."

I frowned and clutched her hand to mine, "You know, you never did tell me much about it." I hinted hesitantly.

Blake looked at me a moment before answering, "He never hurt me if that's what you think. Physically I mean. And that man was NOT my father. He was my stepfather. My real daddy died when I was little and my mom went crazy after he had. She never gave a damn about me or Jax after that. I think we reminded her too much of him."

I started to scold her for her language then stopped myself, not the time mama bear.

I hugged Blake too me, as a tear dropped down my face, "You don't have to worry about that anymore baby doll."

"Why?" Blake sobbed, "You and Edward aren't going to adopt us."

"Oh Blake where in the world did you get that idea, Edward and I are actually working on that right now."

"You don't want us, you have to have us. Why would you want two more brats to deal with."

I frowned and grabbed her face, making her look at me. "You listen to me Blakelee Rae. Don't you ever say that again! Just because we didn't ask for you doesn't mean we aren't extremely blessed to have you. We've fallen in love with you and Jax both, and we can't live without you. We may only have known you two weeks but you are a part of our family now, you always will be."

"But what if you can't…."

"We'll make it work." I cut her off, and that was the truth. How I ever thought I could bring these kids in and not keep them forever is beyond me.

Blake shook her head and cried on my lap. It broke my heart. We waited until we both were under control before I continued, "So what was all that about earlier?"

Blake wiped her eyes, "Jax yelled at me and told me to stop bossying him around."

"Well, were you?"

"What? No!"

I raised an eyebrow

"Maybe." Blake muttered.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought."

"But Bella! I've always been his boss! He's my little brother that's my job."

"No it's not. Not anymore," I shook my head. "Edward and I are responsible for Jax now, not you. If he does something wrong we will punish him, you are a kid you get to be one for once."

Blake frowned, "I don't know if I can do that."

"You'll have to." I stated sternly. "You aren't allowed to boss your brothers or sister around."

Blake frowned but nodded slowly, "Okay." She then smiled shyly at me. "I like the sound of that, brothers and sister I mean."

"And parents." I stated quietly.

Blake nodded at me but didn't say anything.

There was a knock on the door and Edward stuck his head in the door, "Everything okay up here?"

We both looked at him and nodded, "Just talking about how I need some more girly stuff up here." Blake said, It's true we were indeed talking about that.

Suddenly Lucy poked her way in from under Edward's legs. "Mommy, can it be family movie night?"

I glanced at Blake and smiled brightly at my daughter, "Ya know Bug I think that's a FANTASTIC idea. After all our family is bigger now. It's time for an official family movie night."

And so that's what we did.

I sat with Edward on the couch, and Blake laid with her head on one side and her feet in Edward's lap. Brian took the recliner, and Lucy and Jax sat in front of us on beany bags.

It was almost perfect.

Until Jax stood up in front of the TV and got bitched at by Brian and Blake. Then Blake was tripped by Brian, and started crying. Then Lucy yelled at Brian. Then Edward yelled at Brian, and Jax sat laughing like a maniac at all of them.

….. But they were acting like siblings! And Edward like an over protective dad of his little girl, and that warmed my heart.

Now if only everything could work out with the Restaurant, Edward's playoff season coming up, and the new adoption of our new members.

Ah Wishful thinking.

* * *

**Please leave me a _REVIEW_ they inspire me! Thanks all!**

**P.s I'm starting my senior year Thursday. Wow. Where has the time gone!?**


	15. Chapter 15- Vacation: Part 1

**Chapter 15: Vacation part 1**

**So sorry I've been gone so long guys. I promise I'm making a come back. If you're still here. I'm still writing. Thanks for the support. The next one should be a very heartwarming one. Thought it was time for a little fluff!**

**(Also there are probably typos. And bad grammar. Typing from my phone. I'll correct things later. Just thought I might surprise you all.) **

* * *

Edward and I were lounging back on the couch in the living room. "Christmas is in two weeks." I told him quietly.

He looked at me a second before taking a long breath. "I've never had to buy presents for this many people."

I laughed, "Me either." I shook my head, "We can buy stuff for the kids together." I leaned into his side. "I'm happy you're home. I know playoffs are coming up and everything but I like this little break."

"Me too." Edward sighed and kissed my forehead.

It was nice to lean into him with the warm fire crackling in front of us. The kids were running around upstairs. They have a 3 week Christmas break. Which may seem extreme, but they don't have a fall break like most schools.

"No." We heard Brian's voice say.

"Bry please. I swear I won't bother you guys I just want to come."

"And I said no."

"Ugh!" We heard a stomp and a slap. "You are such a jerk sometimes. Can you stop being a dick for like two seconds and listen to me!" My soon to be 13 year old screeched. I cocked an eyebrow at Edward and he shrugged.

"They're my friends Blake."

"They're my friends too!"

"You are in 8th grade! We are in high school. We live in two different worlds."

"Well guess what. Next year I'll be in high school too. And I'll do whatever the hell I want. I won't need your permission."

Stomp. Slam!

Brian came in the living room looking disgruntled. "What was that all about?"

"I don't even know. I think she's PMSing."

I nodded slightly and patted the couch, "How are you and Aubree doing?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "It's over."

I didn't ask anymore questions and allowed him to storm out of the room. We all knew it was coming. She had been in and out of the house all week. Something happened between them but he refused to talk about it. Edward convinced me to stay out of it.

"We should go on a vacation." Edward sighed once Brain was gone.

I propped up on my elbows and nodded. "We should."

"I meant like now. Like tomorrow."

My eyes widened and I turned to look at him. "I can't just leave. I have the restaurant about to open in a month. And the kids, and..."

"Yeah. But all of us. All 6 of us need a break. My family had a cabin in Colorado. Let's go there. The team isn't playing again for another couple weeks. We can leave tomorrow and come back next Saturday." Edward leaned forward in excitement. Getting more fired up by the minute at the thought of this really happening.

"Snow?" I asked quietly with a small smile

On my lips.

"Plenty."dward nodded.

I thought it over a second before slowly nodding. "Okay! Let's do it." Edward seemed surprised by this but stood up anyway.

"I'll get the plane tickets. You pack up the kids. They don't have warm clothes so we can buy that when we get there. Otherwise get them sweats and stuff."

I nodded and took the steps two at a time up stairs. "Guys!" I squealed. I broke into Lucy's room and pulled her into my lap. Slowly but surely the other 3 wandered in. "We're going on a vacation."

"We are!?"

"Yes!" I laughed. "We are. We all need a break. We'll come back down in a week or so, we still have Christmas here. we can just get away for awhile."

Blake was grinning wide. "Where are we going?!"

"Yeah seriously." Brian added.

"Will Santa still find us?" Lucy asked frantically.

"Oh goodness." Jax added. I guess in reply to Lucy.

I giggled. "Yes Santa will find us I promise you. We'll still get our presents here." I looked at the older pair. "Colorado. Edward has a cabin up on the mountains there."

"Sweet." Brain said and left the room.

"Yay. Maybe I can find me a snowboarder." Blake said.

The younger two seemed joyed too. So they hopped around. "Guys! Pack up. We're leaving in 4 hours." Edward yelled up the stairs.

My eyes widened. "FOUR HOURS?" Blake screeched. "I CAN'T PACK UP MY LIFE IN LIKE 2 HOURS."

Edward rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs. I wandered out in the hall to see him toe to toe with our daughter. "You will live. I assure you. Times a wasting princess." He shooed her away toward her room.

Edward looked at me with a grin then. "You help Lucy I got Jax." He started walking in Jax's room then smirked to himself and turned back to me. He came close and moved his big hands over my hips and tugged my body close to his. "You don't have to pack much momma. You won't be in it long anyway." Then smacked my butt.

He quickly left my side and scampered away while I gasped in shock. What If one of the kids saw him! I blushed bright and went back with Lucy slowly to her room. My daughter already had her closet torn to shreds.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMQMP&amp;Mxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three and a half hours later we were in the airport. All the kids were exhausted. It was midnight now after all.

"We're the next flight guys." Edward said to the kiddos.

I couldn't help but smile at them, they all had giant book bags on and looked adorable. Jax had a hat on with his basketball shoes and long socks. While Brian looked matching. They looked like the epitome of athlete.

Blake was wearing Jeans and a nicer shirt. I told her to dress comfortable. Apparently this was as comfortable as she gets.

While I dressed Lucy. She just had on some sweats from justice.

"Now calling all passengers on flight 133. To Colorado. All on flight 133 go to gate 3 now."

"Alright let's go guys." I gripped the younger kids hands. While the two older ones followed closely behind Edward as he led us through the airport. The good thing about midnight was that football fans weren't really out. So we stayed under the radar. A very unusual thing for us.

As we walked to the gate Edward gave us our tickets and they let us pass through one by one. We found our seats immediately. Edward got ones in the back so we wouldn't disturb people around us.

"I call window seat!" Jax yelled and ran ahead. Pushing Lucy down in the process. It didn't hurt her but because of her exhaustion she screamed in agony.

"Jax!" Edward snapped.

Jax didn't so much as turn around. "Jaxon. You better get over here. Now." I said sternly

Realizing he was in trouble he hung his head and pulled himself from the window seat. He walked over to us slowly. "Apologize." I ordered my son.

Jax looked ready to refuse. "Oh my god. We're making a scene. You guys are such kids." Blake scoffed. God help that child. I love her to death but she drives me nuts sometimes. She's an acquired taste I suppose.

Edward quickly rose his eyebrows and shot her look as I helped Jax mumble out an apology with a stealthy mom glare.

Something must've been said between Edward and Blake because the next thing I knew he was telling her to, "Sit her ass down." And he had to be pretty pissed to say it like that.

I found myself falling between the two younger kids while Edward was between the two oldest. Jax was content now. But Lucy was still pouting, matching her older sister. And Brian was messing around with the tv, and somehow screwed it up. I slumped down in my seat and looked up at the airplane ceiling before looking over at Edward. He looked just as overwhelmed. I surely hope this was just because all

The kids are tired.

Hopefully it isn't foreshadowing to our vacation. Then again I've never been on a vacation with one kid much less four. So I guess as a parent it's exhausting.

I looked over at Edward and he was looking down at his phone. My phone dinged and I looked down.

'So I know our phones have to be up soon. So I just wanted to tell you how sexy you are. And I plan to have my way with you this week. ;)'

I blushed bright red and quickly looked away. Edwards eyes were on me and I squirmed under his gaze. God this man! He will be the death of me!

REVIEW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED STILL. THANKS!


	16. Chapter 16- Vacation: part 2

**Chapter 16: Vacation: part 2**

**I love Edward and Bella so much, gah :)**

* * *

"We need to rent a car." Edward yelled at the woman at the front desk. It was no longer midnight. And now people were surrounding us. I felt like I could pass out at any minute. Jax, not used to the crowd was in my arms with his legs wrapped so tightly around my waist nothing could tear him off. Lucy was in Brian's arms but she was much more relaxed.

"Cullen! What do you think about next season! Are you going to resign the contract?!"

"Cullen over here! My kid just wants a picture."

"Edward! CAN I GET SOME TICKETS MAN!"

The woman at the front desk called security but they weren't coming fast enough.

"Your car is.." She started to say but Edward lurched forward making her whisper it in his ear.

He turned toward me and made a mad dash forward grabbing Blake's hand and pulling her with him. Brian followed closely behind with me at the tail.

Security swarmed around us and immediately demanded that the crowd thin out. With much persistence they helped us get to our rental Lincoln.

When we got in the car I sighed in relief and slumped in my seat. Edward squeezed my knee and gave me a tight smile.

When we got down the interstate a little I turned to talk to the kids. "Wait, Bells! Where's Lucy!?" Brian asked.

My eyes widened and I whipped around in my seat. "WHAT!?" I screamed. Looking at my younger brother. "SHE WAS IN YOUR ARMS!"

"No... He put her down." Blake said with wide eyes.

I whipped around to Edward. "We have to go back! You have to make a U-turn on this interstate we lost a kid! Oh my god we lost our kid. Oh my god."

"Just kidding mommy! I'm right here!" Lucy yelled and popped out from behind the seat.

At first I was relieved, then I was livid. "BRIAN CARTER! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

All the kids eyes widened, even Edward's did. "Momma you just said the F word." My newest eight year old son scolded gently.

I couldn't help but smile softly. He was looking at me like I just murdered someone. Slowly I went from smiling to laughing. Then the car erupted into a fit of giggles. Edward's the loudest.

"Okay okay. I know that was funny but I better not hear it out of any of your mouths or I swear I will wash it out with soap. That goes for lying too. I know you were kidding. But the next lie gets a taste of my bar of soap."

Brian snorted.

I turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "I dare you to try me little brother. I dare you."

Brian blushed bright red and looked away while I turned around and smirked in victory. Edward suddenly looked over at me cockily. "That bar go for me too?"

"Oh especially for you."

That set the kids into a whole new fit of laughter.

A quiet came over the car again. I looked back to see Jax gone, and Lucy close behind. Even Brian looked half dead.

"Hey. Bella, Edward?." Blake asked.

"Yeah B?"

"I just wanted to acknowledge the fact that I'm glad I wore these jeans now. I tolllld you I would need to look okay-ish."

I snorted loud and Edward smirked. Our little Blakelee was becoming quite vain. She definitely had been spending too much time with her Aunt Rosalie. I've never experienced someone who loves shopping so much. Well I mean, of course Alice, but she and Blakelee love it the same.

"Edward we almost there?" I sighed. It seemed like forever.

"Yes, beautiful brown eyes."

I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't heard that in a while.

Pulling into Edward's vacation home took my breath away. It was incredibly gorgeous. Much more modest than our home. But perfect. It has two stories, and looks hand built from logs. A cabin of sorts. With the snow twinkling around it, a true masterpiece.

"Wow." Blake said.

I nodded in agreement.

Edward grinned. "Ah! I'm excited. Wake up troops! We gotta get everything inside. We'll go get warmer clothes tomorrow."

The kids slowly jostled themselves alive and looked in awe at the house as well. We easily all moved in the bags, and threw them in the living room. The living room was all the way up to the ceiling of the two story home with a fan at top. A huge fireplace was in the middle of the room. With couches and love chairs surrounding it. And a kitchen in the big open room, with a table as well. The table looked too small for us, guess we'll have to eat in the living room. That's okay.

"Agh! You di.. Jerk!" Blake quickly intercepted. Guess my soap threat worked.

Brian put snow down her shirt. "Oh I'm so getting you back!"

Blake ran out into the snow and Brian was running in fear. Blake ran and tackled him to the ground in the snow while they both laughed.

"My turn!" Jax yelled and threw himself on top of the pile.

"Me too!" Lucy screamed and jumped on top too.

They were all giggling hysterically. I smiled slightly and followed them out into the frigid air. Edward followed with the hand on the small of my back. "Ahem." I cleared my throat.

They all turned and looked at me sheepishly. "Well." I said then trailed off. "What are you all looking at me for? Shouldn't Edward be on bottom?" I then turned to a shocked Edward and jumped on top of him.

The kids all laughed and followed suit. Edward playfully yelled out in pain. Blake jumped on me first then Brian, then the two younger kids. I could feel myself losing air in my lungs from the weight but didn't care. Edward's eyes were excited and loving, I slowly brought my lips to his and slowly kissed him. "Ew gross! Oh god." Blake yelled in disgust and pushed the pile off her. Brian didn't budge. He smirked and pushed her off of Edward and I and into the snow. Pushing her head into it.

"Oh my god! Ew!" She mumbled into the snow.

I sat up off Edward and stood, offering him one then helping him up. "Brian. Enough." I said sternly.

Brian grinned and finally let a very disgruntled looking Blake up. She spat snow from her mouth. "Seriously Brian?" Edward asked. He slowly let a smirk work its way up his face. "Pick on someone closer to your size." Then out of nowhere he tackled my fourteen year old brother into the snow.

"Mommy!" Lucy screeched and grabbed onto my leg.

"Mama!" Jax repeated. My heart fluttered at the sound.

Jax seemed to realize what he said because he paused. He looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights. Edward looked at me and I looked at him. "You know it's alright to call me mom right Jax? I would love that."

Edward cleared his throat. "Me too." He said seriously.

I could feel my heart swell. Then

I was tackled by a 3 year old and 8 year old into the snow. I could feel the cold snow getting through my thin sweatpants. It was then I realized we'd been outside for almost 20 minutes in the freezing cold. I snuggled Jax to my side as Lucy ran to tackle her new big sister. Blake wasn't having any of it. "You do it and I'll break your Jasmine doll." Blake threatened seriously.

"No! Edward!" Lucy yelled and ran backwards into his arms.

"Guys it's time to go in. It's cold."

Edward nodded in agreement and we all shuffled through the giant snow mounds and fell into the living room, with the fire place running it was quite toasty.

"Mama I'm hungry."

"Me too!"

"I could go for food."

"No chicken strips. I'm so sick of those."

I glanced at Edward. "Any pizza places around here?"

Edward nodded. "Dominos. I'll go order pepperoni for me and Jaxy. Cheese for you and Blake. Then meat lovers for Brian and Lucy."

"Oh honey. You know us so well."

I watched him leave the room and plopped down on the couch. Blake laid down beside me and laid her head in my lap. "Oh sick, there's a Rec room in the basement! Bells I'm going down there!"

"Me too!"

"Yeah!"

"Brian, watch the younger ones! And leave the door open please!"

I raked Blake's hair away from her face. "You don't want to go with them?"

Blake turned over to face me. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as I looked at her. "I just wanted to hang out with my mom for a second."

I smiled brightly and rubbed her forehead. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Blake had a serious look on her face. "Hey. I know I haven't known you and Edward very long and everything. And I know we just officially got adopted... But I feel like I've known you guys my whole life. I can't imagine not being in this family. With all of you.

A tear fell down my face and Blake wiped it away. "Don't do that. My old mom used to cry. And you're much better than her."

I frowned. "Blake... It's okay to cry. It doesn't make you a bad person."

Blake's looked at me in confusion. "He.. Um.. My step dad... Yeah he um didn't really like it when we cried. He called us infants. And um..." Slowly her eyes filled with tears. Long overdue. Sad tears.

"Oh baby." I cradled her to my stomach and let her sob into me. I didn't say anything. Merely rocked back and forth with her in my arms.

Edward came into the room and slowly made his way to the couch. Blake looked at him, "Daddy." She cried and fell into his arms. She looked much younger than 12.

Edward snuggled her to his stomach. His eyes looked glossy. The man could take on a 300 pound linebacker but the site of one of the kids getting hurts nearly kills him.

"Shhh baby you're safe now." He whispered soothing things into her ear until she calmed down. When she finally did she attempted to shuffle off his lap but he wasn't having it. He snuggled her back to him tightly. She allowed it and fell into his touch.

"I love you guys." She whispered softly as she continued to relax until she was asleep in Edward's arms. It was not a surprise, she was the only one that didn't sleep.

"I'm going to go put her in she and Brian's room." He mumbled smiling sadly at me. I nodded and allowed him to get up off the couch to deliver the small girl that didn't stir in his arms.

It was only just recently that I learned more about Blake. She is actually really smart, sometimes I think she tries to hide behind it with all her shopping and glamour now. I think she thinks to be popular she can't let people know all about her.

In truth she skipped a grade. They realized when we put her in school that her learning ability and comprehension was way beyond the kids around her, despite her upbringing. So they moved her up a grade. Now she's in 8th grade instead of 7th. It was a decision Edward and I struggled with. Afterall we don't want her to grow up to quick. But we left it up to her and she decided she wanted to do it, so we allowed it.

Less can be said for her brother, poor Jaxy struggles in school. He also gets very frustrated with it. There have been many nights since school started for him, where he's gotten in trouble for not doing homework. So now he has to sit at the table as soon as he gets home and show it to me before he can do anything else.

"Whatcha' thinking about Bellsy." Brian smirked, plopping down beside me.

My eyes widened, "Where are the kids?"

Brian's cheeks turned red, "Oh god." He quickly jumped up and sprinted for the stairs and down them. I laughed slightly. I couldn't really be mad at him. He isn't used to watching their every move. I'm not a hover parent at home I let them roam our house freely. But this is an unknown territory and the basement opens up into a pool. Which is extremely dangerous this time a year.

When the door bell rang I got up to answer it and paid the delivery man, Edward was behind me as soon as I had the pizza. "Should we wake up Blake?"

"Um," I thought about it for a second, before realizing that she hadn't eaten much earlier today. "Yeah go ahead and wake her up."

Edward nodded and went to go get her but Brian held up a hand, "I got this." He smirked.

I wanted to yell at him but couldn't. I merely watched as he went off to torture the poor girl. He truly sees her as his little sister.

Edward sat down beside me and touched my knee gently. I looked up at him as I took a bite of my pizza. He nodded over at Lucy. She was eating the pizza backwards. Crust first. I put a hand over my mouth in order to stifle my laugh. Edward and I were sitting on the couch while we sat Jax and Lucy down in the floor. Jax had his shirt off, I thought about questioning him about it then decided not even to worry about it.

Brian came in with Blake following him. They looked oddly at ease which worried me, I expected them to be killing each other by now. Blake plopped down in the recliner and grabbed a piece of pizza. I watched her as we ate. She looked very happy and contributed to most of the conversation, which eased my worries. She looked genuinely happy.

Later on that night after the kids went to sleep and it was just me and Edward I couldn't help but feel the need for him. He was looking at me with lust the entire night. I was so thankful when he called bedtime at 9 o'clock. Afterall the kids hadn't had much sleep. It started with Lucy pulling Blake's hair then blake hit her. So they got sent to bed. Then Brian snapped at Edward and that got him in trouble. And poor Jax didn't last a second when his siblings were all already in bed he decided he would retire too.

"What're you doing love?" Edward smirked. He leaned against the door frame, while I was laying in the bed.

"Why don't you come here and find out?" I teased.

Edward leaped forward landing right on top of me on the bed, I squealed in surprise. He started kissing my lips and I raised my head to meet his. When the blanket lowered my boob fell out from behind the blanket and came exposed for all the world to see. Edward glanced down and smiled hungrily. "Are you naked Isabella?"

I shivered at the use of my full name and nodded, suddenly shy.

Edward chuckled, "I'm so taking advantage of this."

"Oh hush. You get those things off." I huffed, embarrassed, pushing at his clothes.

"Nah," Edward smirked. "I don't think I will. I'm going to enjoy having you like this for a minute."

I groaned in agony and pressed my body to his to feel the extent of his excitement, much to my pleasure he was already hard. No way in hell he was going to last much longer.

I giggled and flipped us over letting my body be exposed and kissing my man hard.

* * *

We were attempting to get warm clothes but it wasn't exactly going as planned. Brian was easy, he found what he needed pretty much instantly. Blake wasn't much harder, she found out what design she wanted first then attempted to get her size which made it a bit difficult. But it worked out.

Lucy and Jax, a whole different story. Nothing fit them right. Even the kids stuff. It was all so bulky and Lucy of course didn't like that. Poor Jax was fine with it, but he could barely walk in most of it. "Here try these on buddy." Edward said, handing Jax his 4th pair of snow pants. Once again they didn't fit right.

"Hey Bella. These would probably work better for them." Blake said, she was looking at a rack full of coveralls. I nodded slightly and moved over, grabbing a pair in Lucy's size and helped her into them. Much harder than what you would think.

When they finally were fastened I couldn't stop the wide grin on my face. They were perfect! And super adorable with her bright blue little snow coat. She looked like a snow bunny.

When I looked over at Jax he was grinning, they fit him well too. And they were orange, his favorite color, so he was quite pleased.

"Thank god. This took almost all day!" Brian huffed.

I looked over at him. "Oh shut it. We have all week to do other things. This was what was on our schedule for today. Tomorrow we're going to the ski lodge.

"Sweet!" Blake grinned. No matter how much she likes shopping Blake is also into sports. When Edward started teaching her football she was glued. It was sweet to watch. I can't wait until she finally gets to see him in action.

"Alright, I think we have everything." I nodded looking around at all the kiddos.

"Not quite." Edward said.

I looked at him confused, "Momma you still have to get your ski outfit."

I frowned, "Oh no way. Momma is going to sit up at the lodge and relax by the fireplace at the cinema. While you guys ski your little hearts out.

"Oh I don't think so." Edward chuckled, "You're going down that mountain, if I have to push you myself."

"Yeah mom you have too. It would be so fun." Jax grinned.

"Yeah come on Bells," Brian egged on.

"Guys. I am the clumsiest person in America. You don't want to see me attempting to ski down a mountain."

"If I am forced to endure cooking with you, then surely you can endure skiing," Blake rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" I whined.

"Mommy, pleasssseee." Lucy tugged at my pants.

"Yeah mom please!" Blake smirked. Oh so now she wants to call me mom.

"Come on mom," Edward grinned.

I sighed loud. "Okay fine! But if I fall on my butt none of you are allowed to laugh! Or should I say when I fall! And just remember that when you guys want to have fun and I'm holding you back! And if I hear one mean word about it, then I'll be done! Got it?"

"Got it." Five voices said in unison. Each one with their own level of excitement.

"Take me to my death." I said dramatically and let them all help to pick me out things. Mostly taking Blake's direction. But I did end up getting the hat that Jax wanted me to wear. Opposing the mohawk looking one that Brian was suggesting.

Oh boy what have I gotten myself into now.

* * *

**Review please, thanx! **

**Let me know what you think of Bella skiing, hehe!**


	17. Chapter 17: A Cullen Christmas

I** know I've been gone for awhile but I'm so happy to see that so many of you are still interested in my little family of 6. Thanks for the encouragement! And happy holidays to you and your family, seeing Christmas play out really inspired this chapter! Until next time xoxo**

**&amp;&amp; as always, Review please :) **

**Chapter 17: A Cullen Christmas**

* * *

Needless to say, I'm not the best skier. I literally fell so many times that I have bruises lining every inch of my body. I never once made it down the hill without falling, but once I got settled in the lodge I was happy. I took many pictures of the kids and Edward. They all seemed extremely happy. Blake and Jax both ended up being very talented on snowboards. Brian finally found something he wasn't good at, he absolutely sucked at snowboarding. Much to Blake's utter pleasure.

The plane ride home was much like the plane ride here but worse. The kids were all tried and grumpy. Brian was being a moody teenager and Blake wasn't falling far behind. She seemed in better spirits than him though. She at least tried to help occupy Lucy, while Brian was literally antagonizing Jax.

"We're almost home." I sighed in content against the back of the seat in the car. Edward smirked at me.

"Did you ever call mom?"

"Yep, she said that we're doing Christmas lunch there if it was okay with us and I said it was fine. She and Carlisle want to see the kids." Over the time I met Carlisle and Esme we all grew closer. Mostly because when Edward has games out of town I stay with them a lot. Blake and Jax are even more fond of them than Brian and Lucy and that's saying something. Usually when we go over there Alice and Rosalie's families join us as well.

Edward nodded and rubbed my knuckle. When we pulled up to the house the kids piled out of the car and started walking up the steps like zombies. "I would make them help, but they look pathetic Edward."

Edward grinned at our little family, he snorted watching them all walk. He shook his head and kissed my lips. "Go get them all settled in, I'll take care of the luggage."

"You're the best."

I climbed out of the car and followed after my kids. When I entered the house they were all complaining loudly. "Mom it's hot!"

"Seriously Bella this is ridiculous."

I raised an eyebrow pointedly at my little brother for that one. "Guys chill out. We had to turn the air off while we left. Why don't you guys go get some blankets and we'll have a picnic outside and by the time we come back in it will be cool in here again."

Even on December 23rd in Texas it's hot.

The kids turned to do my bidding while I went into the kitchen and started preparing finger foods. Edward came back and forth in the house a few times then Brian went out to help him, and Blake came in the kitchen to help me while the little ones pulled out every blanket in the house.

I made a platter of cheeses and crackers and sandwiches and fruit, Blake made things to drink. "I heard we are having a picnic?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my stomach and kissed my cheek.

"Yep. And your favorite, strawberries." I plopped a strawberry in his mouth as I said it.

"Yummy. I'm gonna help the little ones outside, and get Brian." I nodded and Edward went out to straighten the blankets. I picked up the trey and followed him out, I sat it on the picnic table outside while Blake followed me with a thing of lemonade and sweet tea.

"Eeep!" A loud screech wailed, then the next thing I knew a loud crash. I ran back in the sliding doors to see poor Blake surrounded with lemonade on her feet. Her eyes were wide and she looked at me with terror. "I'm so sorry, I- I didn't mean too- I'm, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be bad."

Edward ran in behind me and heard what she said, he immediately moved forward and picked our small almost 13 year old up into his arms. "Shhhhh, it's okay Blake we aren't mad it was just an accident."

Blake was bawling her eyes out. She had her arms wrapped around Edward's neck so tight her knuckled we white. My heart broke as I watched the scene play out in front of me. It's hard to remember sometimes all the setbacks these kids have went through. Brian came in the kitchen to ask what was wrong and I shooed him back outside. "Blake," I whispered, moving behind Edward so I could attempt to see her face, "Honey I promise you it's okay. Edward and I aren't mad. We would never punish you for something like this. It was an accident honey."

Blake's cries slowly subsided. As she calmed down I picked up the plastic container and mopped up the mess. "Look honey, it's all clean. It's fine."

"Quit crying B." Edward whispered into her hair. He kissed her blonde little head.

Blake looked up but didn't move from her position in Edward's arms. He is so big it didn't even look weird. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

"You don't have to apologize. Why don't you go wipe your face off and then we'll go outside."

She nodded at me and slid from Edward's arms. As soon as the door to the bathroom clicked I fell into his arms. "I forget sometimes that she hasn't always been with us." Edward's low voice mumbled.

"I know me too."

Edward kissed my forehead and smiled at me, we separated when Blake came back out. She looked better now. We all walked out together. "What happened momma?" Lucy asked loudly.

"Nothing for you to worry about brat." Brian mumbled. Playfully swatting at Lucy. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and he acted like he was trying to grab it which made her stick it back in.

"Alright guys lets eat."

We all sat in a circle on the blankets. I made sure each of them, mostly the little ones, got fruit not just chips. "Let's say our prayers." Edward reminded them.

"God is great, God is good, let us thank him for this food." Lucy and Jax said in unison, then laughed together which made all of us smile.

Lucy found her way in my lap, and we all sat eating our little picnic in laughter. It was comfortable, and perfect. I watched Blake carefully and she seemed to forget what had happened, to my happiness.

Later on that night Edward and I were lying in bed. "So we ordered all the presents online right? Nothing else we have to get they're all here?" Edward asked.

"We still have to pick up Jax a bike and Brian a skateboard. Then Lucy's done. I was thinking we could get Blake some make up though."

Edward frowned at me. "She's to young for make up."

"She's in the eighth grade Edward."

"Yes. Too young."

"Oh hush. Plenty of girls her age our wearing it."

"Not my little girl."

My heart melted. "Come on, just some lip gloss and mascara. Maybe a little foundation. Nothing to extreme I promise. But you better believe by next year she'll be wanting to cake it on."

"Oh geez." Edward groaned. Rolling on his side.

"Poor daddy." I giggled.

Edward looked up from the pillow and growled at me before tackling me and forcing my arms above my head. He moved the hair from my face and kissed my lips with passion. I finally couldn't breath and nearly spit in his mouth to get him away from me. He laughed hard when I panted. Hey! We all aren't NFL quarterbacks.

Xxxx

The next morning was Christmas Eve, Edward left early to pick up a few last minute gifts. I wrapped his present with some help from the girls after he left. I got him a new watch because he always complains that his is broken, and I got him a collage of pictures of us in a big frame for his locker in the locker room. He's been asking for a family picture for a while, so a few weeks ago I checked all the kids out of school and we took a photo shoot, I hope he likes it.

"Momma! Does Santa come tonight!?" Jax squealed, he ran down the stairs at an ungodly pace. I was making breakfast. When Jax met us he didn't believe in Santa. With the help of Lucy and the older kids we've taught him. His new favorite movie is The Santa Claus with Tim Allen. He's nuts over Santa.

"Yep! Then the day after today is what?"

"Christmas!"

"Right!" I tapped him on the nose. He looked too cute in his little batman pajamas. "And whose birthday is that?"

"Jesus!"

"Good job little man, high five!"

Jax held his hand up like he was going to high five me then quickly put it away. "Too slow." He grinned, cheekily up at me.

I gasped, "You little sneak! Come here!" I chased him around the kitchen and when I caught him I threw him over my shoulder and playfully swatted his butt a few times before I sat him back on his feet. He was giggling very loud and it warmed my heart.

"Alright little man, since you're the first one up you get the honor of waking all the other lazy bones up. Go nuts." He grinned and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Lucy emerged first, she did not look happy. "Mommy. That was not a nice trick." She grumped, pulling her blanket with her. She came to my side and tucked her head into my hip. I chuckled and brushed her hair as I flipped pancakes. Brain and Blake came down next, Brian seemed unusually happy and Blake seemed neutral.

"Guys it's Christmas Eve!" I grinned as they all took their places at the table.

Blake smiled at me. "It'll be cool to actually have a Christmas."

I choked down the water threatening at my eyelids and I kissed the top of her head as I passed her, I put pancakes on each of their plates. "Thanks Bells." Brian grinned and dug in the rest of the kids yelled their thanks and I nodded, and grabbed my own plate then sat down to eat as well.

"May I be excused?" Blake asked, I nodded at her. Brian got up shortly after her and left as well.

"Can I get down momma?" Jax asked. I glanced at his plate and noticed that he didn't eat any bacon or fruit, only half his pancake.

"Eat come grapes and a piece of bacon. Then you can be excused."

Jax frowned at me, but looked back at his plate. Edward came in the door then, I watched him with wide eyes as he rounded the corner but was pleased when he didn't have the presents with him. He must have stored them in the garage. Everything else that had arrived while we were away was already wrapped and distributed around the tree.

Edward came in and kissed my cheek, then looked at poor Jax, he was the only one left at the table. Lucy had been excused too. He was now pouting. "What's up buddy?"

"He has to finish his fruit before he can get down." While Blake eats a healthy amount now, Jax won't hardly eat. It's a daily struggle with him. And he's far to small for his age. He's just so stubborn!

"Ah, here daddy will help you out." Edward snuck over and stole a strawberry off his plate.

"Edward!" I scolded.

"Oops," Edward said playfully looking at me. It earned a smile from Jax.

"Eat two more then you can get down." Edward said, looking at Jax more seriously.

"Don't want it." Jax whined. Pushing his plate forcefully to where it nearly fell in the floor.

"Jaxon!" Edward scolded sharply. Jax jumped, and looked at Edward with a pout. "Eat or we're taking away your PlayStation." Edward probably wouldn't have been so harsh if we hadn't just gone through the same battle with Jax yesterday afternoon.

"Remember buddy, Santa's coming tonight and he only gives presents to nice kids!"

Jax's eyes widened and he quickly ate his two things of fruit then we made a big show of applauding him and he ran from the table to play with his siblings.

I sighed, "Is it going to be a fight every day?"

Edward chuckled, "Just wait. When he's a teenager he'll be eating us out of house and home."

"Let's hope."

Xxxxx

That night the excitement in the house was electric. The kids were running wild. "Okay kiddos! We're going to open two presents tonight! Come to the living room." So we brought them all in and they sat around the living room as we disturbed the two. They wanted to rip into them immediately but we made them wait until we all had some. Even Edward and I had two presents. "Okay! Go." Edward yelled, grinning at them.

Each kid ripped into their pajamas, each a new pair of Christmas ones. They all seemed thrilled. Then the other one was just candy. They of course all wanted to eat the whole bag but I limited it to one piece. It was 8:30 and the younger ones needed to be in bed. After they changed I rounded them up.

"Jax, Lucy, time for bed. Head on up."

Lucy nodded, "Did you member' to leave milk for Santa?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

"And cookies!?" Jax checked.

"Of course!" Edward smiled.

They both nodded at one another, pleased with us then ran up the stairs. "We'll come tuck you in, in a minute!"

The older ones were settling down in the living room, we promised them a movie off paper-view. "You say night to bug? I got Jax." I nodded at Edward and we both went to accomplish our tasks then met back in the living room.

Edward was sitting in the recliner and I climbed up in his lap, while the other two were on the couch. "What are we watching?"

"Grown ups 2."

"Sweet." I sighed, and laid back into Edward.

The movie ended before it started we all conked out besides Edward. He woke me up and turned off the TV we decided to leave the other two. The next morning little fists were being pounded into our stomachs as we laid asleep. The sun wasn't even up yet as we got pulled down stairs.

Santa didn't disappoint. Each kid got everything they asked for. My favorite gift was the new jersey's Edward got us all. Mine said "fiancé" and his number then each of the other kids had their own sayings. Lucy, Blake, and Jax's all said "Daddy" and Brian's said "Big Bro" it was way to cute.

I kissed him, "This is so sweet, thank you."

"Oh you didn't think that was all I got you did you?" Edward held out another small box, I gasped when I unwrapped it and it was a necklace with a heart, engraved with all of their names and a diamond in the middle. My eyes watered

"Thank you Edward, you're the best man I could've ever asked to come into my life."

"Thank you for bringing yourself and all these munchkins to me Bella. I don't know what I would do without you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love my pictures by the way, they are amazing. I miss you guys way to much when I'm away. The wallet sized ones will help when I can't physically see you guys. " I grinned even wider at that.

"Momma there's one more present... It's to you. From Santa."

"What?" I asked surprised. I looked at Edward and he smiled but shrugged like he didn't know. I rolled my eyes but stood to get it anyway. All the kids watched as I opened the neatly wrapped present. When I finally got it undone and looked inside it was a mistletoe.

I giggled, "What is it mommy?" Lucy asked.

O"It's mistletoe, she has to kiss who ever goes under it." Blake supplied for her.

I took the little plant back to Edward and hung it over his head, he grinned and kissed me much more passionately than I would have imagined he would in front of the kids. I gasped in shock but kissed him back. "I love you." He sighed when he parted.

"I love you too."

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Blake clapped.

"Yeah," Brian smiled. He looked at me and Edward with a sincerity in his eyes I hadn't seen in awhile. "It really is."

Edward kissed my cheek and pulled me to him. "Merry Christmas baby, to many more."

I smiled and looked around at our destroyed living room with a smile.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered to myself and my family as I looked around at each of them. A very Merry Christmas indeed.


	18. Chapter 18: AUTHOR NOTE & NEW STORY!

Hi! So after careful consideration I've decided I'm done with this story! It ended on a good note and while shorter than I expected it was a cute little look into the life of a possible famous Edward and normal Bella. That being said it was so freaken fluffy and unrealistic! But oh well! Lol

So I'm working on some new ideas floating around in my head for my next adventure... Perhaps even a sequel ;)

But until then a friend of mine just started a story, it's a Seth/OC Pack story and I know some of y'all might only be interested in Bella and Edward but please go check it out I promise you won't regret a second of it! She's worked really hard on developing this idea!

**TITLE: To Everything There is a Season**

**Author: FanFicChikk**

**Description: You know that famous little moment in a Wolf's life where the whole world shifts and everything becomes perfect? Yeah well it might have been had the first words out the imprints mouth not have been, "Wait… You're alive?" Then not even a breath later two little eyes behind the skirt saying, "Dad?" Yeah, only Seth Clearwater can smile after this one.**

PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT! She's been so supportive of me and now it's my turn to send love her way. Besides we have the same name how cool is that?


End file.
